Read Between The Lines
by Angelica
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE no flames. MWPP, and all the rest!
1. Default Chapter Title

Read Between The Lines  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good bye Mum," Angel cried as her mother left her to get on the train by herself. She was starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents both being wizards had always prepared her for this, her first day and they were thrilled when she got the letter a few months ago. She picked up her trunk and hulled it over to the train doors, shoved it inside and then got inside herself. She didn't have many friends back home because, she was part of the only wizarding family in her town so she wasn't a very sociable person. I'll sit in the back, she decided for herself. As soon as she was sure she had reached the final car, she opened the cabin door and pushed her trunk inside then she once again followed. "Hello" said a voice from beside her. She looked over and two boys looked back at her. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was back here. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Angel asked as she collapsed into the soft seat next to her trunk. "No. Your already here so it doesn't matter," One of the boys answered. She smiled at them and they went back to talking about what they were talking about before she entered the cabin. She figured that the trip to the castle would be a long one so she stood up, and laid down on the seats, stretching her legs. A few seconds later someone opened the door and walked in, lugging a large leather trunk. "Can I sit here? All the other cabins are full?" the new person asked. She was a girl, and even if she was only eleven she was pretty. Her long red hair was pulled back with an emerald ribbon which made her bright green eyes stand out even more and she had the prettiest smile. "I don't mind, ask those two" Angel commented while pointing at the two boys opposite her in the cabin. "Well," the red haired girl asked again. "OK" the boy that answered Angel previously said. The other girl pushed her trunk against Angel's and sat down at Angel's feet. "What's your name?" the girl asked, her question directed at Angel. "Angel Matthews. Yours?" Angel responded. "Lily. Lily Vance" the girl answered her with a smile. "I'm Sirius Black" said the boy who had been the only one speaking to the girls. "I'm James Potter," the other boy added. "Are you two-first years also?" "I am," Angel said. "Same here. I am really confused, I don't come from a wizarding family and I don't know what to expect? I already saw some boys playing chess but, the figures talked," Lily explained. Sirius, James and Angel burst out laughing. "I don't find any of this funny." "That's the way wizards play chess. The pieces talk," Sirius said and it only made Lily appear more confused then ever. The others stopped laughing. "It wasn't funny," Lily repeated. "I take it since you knew about the pieces you two are wizards? And possibly brothers?" Angel inquired. The boys smiled at each other and then looked back at the two girls. They looked nothing alike except for height. James had dark untidy hair, brown eyes and he was lanky. Sirius had longer hair that was the same color as wheat, he was lanky but rather well built for an eleven year old and had wonderfully beautiful eyes. Angel noted that the first time she saw him. "Wizards, yes. Brothers, almost. We've been friends since forever and it's going to stay that way." Sirius snorted. James nodded his head in agreement. "Uh huh," Angel smiled. "Your a pureblood, then?" James asked Angel. She nodded. "What's a pureblood?" Lily wondered aloud. "It means that your parents are both wizards. A half-blood means one parent is a muggle and one is a wizard. And a...well, the only other one that you may hear is one that means you have no magical background," Angel explained with knowledge. Sirius and James nodded at Lily to confirm that this information was true. "Oh," Lily said interested. "I'm going to take a nap so be quiet, please?" Angel announced. James and Sirius turned back to each other and started one of their conversations. Lily reached inside a leather bag at her side and pulled out a thick, green leather book, opened to a page in the middle and started reading. In about a half an hour the cabin door opened again. This time a plump witch walked inside. "Would any of you children care for some snacks?" asked the witch, her finger pointing outside the cabin to a cart filled with snacks. "Can we have a look?" Sirius requested. The witch smiled at him as she wheeled the cart inside. James and Sirius each held out two golden coins, about the size of hubcaps and handed them to the witch as Sirius said, "Two of everything for me, and two of everything for James." "And for you two ladies?" the witch said as she handed the boys bags of candy, and two cans of pumpkin juice each. "Nothing for me, thank you anyway" Lily answered sadly. The witch turned and looked at Angel. "Nothing here either." Angel smiled, "Thank you." "All right but, you still have about two hours until you reach Hogwarts...eh, why do you two have that blanket ov'r your heads?" the witch responded as she looked at Sirius and James who were in fact covered by a blanket. The witch didn't need to wait for their answer because, almost as soon as the question was out of her mouth the cart started shaking, sending icing filled pastries, pumpkin juice cans and several items of food crashing to the wall of the cabin and a few seconds later the whole cart exploded sending food sailing everywhere. "That's it! Detention!" the witch screamed loudly through a Cauldron Cake that had somehow gotten stuck in her mouth. "Serves you right," Lily mumbled while cleaning herself off. Angel was very upset that the boys hadn't warned her because, her new robe had white icing and pumpkin juice all over it, she agreed completely with Lily. "All four of you are to have this cleaned off by the time the train pulls into it's destination at Hogwarts. And I mean spotless! And then if the professor thinks you haven't been punished enough you may be doing more work! Now, get to cleaning and NO MAGIC!" The witch bellowed as she slammed the door. A few seconds passed and she returned with four rags, "I mean now!" she said tossing one rag to each child, then she left again. "No way am I cleaning up your mess!" Angel roared. Lily nodded in agreement. "She said all four of us so that means your cleaning too," Sirius said as he and James threw the icing covered blanket aside. "Oh no! She thought we were in on it and no, no, no we aren't cleaning." Angel screeched as she threw her rag at Sirius's head. He caught it and threw it back at her feet where it lay. "Yes you are. Besides, it was all in fun. Right, James?" Sirius exclaimed. "Yes, very good fun. Now, let's clean." James smiled. "Why? We didn't make the mess you two did" Lily objected. Sirius smirked and a bemused expression played over his face. "Because the witch lady told you to help and now you have too!" he smiled again. Lily sighed deeply and started rubbing some icing off of the wall behind her. Angel glared at Sirius who returned it with his own stare. Angel picked up her rag and started rubbing some pumpkin juice trickle from the wall. Sirius and James went to work together on their side of the cabin. After about two hours the cabin looked like it had before. "Finally we're done," James said as he stretched out on the seat. Angel was about to say something when the train jerked to a stop and sent them all tumbling into the door. After they all got up James added, "Guess that means we're there." "The sooner I get away from you two troublemakers, the better." Angel muttered. "Oh no, James. She hates us! What are we going to do?" Sirius responded with a lot of sarcasm. James laughed and in a short second Sirius joined him. Angel heard Lily sigh from behind her and she turned to look at her. She was holding her book by the bind and it was covered in icing with pumpkin juice dripping from inside. "It's OK Lily. I'm sure that when you dry it off the book will be fine," Angel reassured her. Lily looked up, surprised that anyone had noticed her and started dabbing at the inside the book with her rag. Angel looked at Sirius and James who were gathering their trunks from the top of the cabin where they were stored. She heard a small gasp from Lily and turned around again. "It's ruined," Lily squeaked. She held the book out to Angel who took it and examined the inside. Lily was right, it was ruined. The pages were damp with pumpkin juice and the ink on most of the pages were smeared. "Oh well,...I'll just buy another one." "No, you won't," Angel handed the book back to Lily and rounded on the two boys. "You two ruined her book, aren't you at least say sorry? At the very least?" "Sorry," Sirius said mimicking Angel's voice. James laughed as the two started pulling their trunks out of the cabin. "Don't worry about it Lily. We'll get them back," Angel said quietly. Sirius and James were no longer in the cabin as Angel made sure her trunk was closed, then she opened it to make sure they hadn't put anything inside while she had been napping. When she was sure they hadn't put anything inside she shut her trunk again and started outside. "You coming Lily?" "Huh? Oh...yes" Lily said as she put her ruined book back inside of her bag. She got up and followed Angel's lead outside with her trunk. Just when they were about to reach the door Lily's trunk was hit in the side by a boy. He had greasy black hair and a crooked, hooked nose. "Watch where your going! And why do the two of you have your trunks? Your supposed to leave them outside your door to your cabin! I bet the both of you are Mud-bloods!" came the boy's icy voice. "I'm sorry. Excuse me," came Lily's soft apologetic voice. The boy dismissed her quickly and turned to look at Angel who stood there hands on her hips. Mud-blood? Her? Most certainly not. He was obviously waiting for an apology but, he wasn't going to get one. "Well? Aren't you going to apologize like your little friend there?" the boy's voice rang out again. Angel felt a surge of anger coming on but, she took one look at Lily's passive face and decided against taking action. "I'm sorry that you weren't watching where you were going and you bumped into Lily, I'm sorry that your brain can't process the information that we didn't know where to put our trunks and I am sorry that you were never taught how to bathe correctly." Angel snapped. She walked over to Lily and steered her outside as the boy stood there in shock. "Don't worry about him, OK?" "Thanks. I didn't really think it was our fault. He seems so angry," Lily said after they were outside of the train. "Do you think they'll get our trunks if they aren't in front of the cabin?" "They will. Don't worry," Angel assured Lily. "Now, we have three people to put on a hit list...James Potter, Sirius Black and the boy with the crooked nose who needs to shower!" she added and she and Lily laughed. "Fir's years th's way!" came a booming voice from somewhere to the girls left. They both looked to find where the voice had come from and they saw something that made them both jump! A man who looked to be a half giant with a long black beard was pointing them towards little boats in a lake. It was freezing and this man, giant whatever he was wanted them to paddle boats across the lake? "Come on now...I haven't got all night!" the giant said this time. "Come on. The sooner we get in the sooner we can sleep," Angel said to Lily as they set off in the direction of the giant/man. When they got there, they both seemed to notice that the temperature had dropped considerably in a few seconds. "First years!," the giant man called a second time as they passed, "No more then four to a boat!" Angel and Lily got into the first boat they saw that only had two other passengers. Once they sat down they noticed the other two passengers were girls. The one next to Angel had light brown hair with natural highlights, brown eyes with gorgeous green flecks and she looked very frightened. The other girl who was seated next to Lily had long, sleek black hair and brown eyes. She too had the worried look and also, looked like she desperately wanted to go home. "I'm Lily Vance what's your names?," Angel heard a soft voice ask the other two girls. "Lyza. Lyza Taylor," the girl next to Angel answered. "I'm Alena," Alena with the long black hair responded. "Who are you?," she added looking at Angel. "Angel Matthews," Angel said. All the girls shared one of those uncomfortable smiles, glad to know they weren't the only nervous ones. The monster man walked along the back ends of the boats checking the capacity was met at each boat. "All right here we go," he yelled as soon as he was assured everything was safe. He climbed on his own boat and almost at once the small, rickdy boats began to sail across the lake. It was a beautiful sight, the castle that they'd all be calling home for the next seven years. Although she had her doubts whether or not a certain two people would not be expelled. "Oh my...that's beautiful," Alena piped up when they caught the castle in full view. It had many towers, the tallest Angel assumed was for astrology. It had many windows, torches and ivy vines on the outside of the gray stone. The thing that Angel's and almost everyone else's attention was on was the giant Hogwart's crest. It showed a scarlet lion which was made of rubies, a blue eagle made of sapphires, a yellow badger made of topaz and an emerald snake united around a diamond H. Barley anyone noticed the boats dock because, they were all enjoying their first sight of the castle. It was so splendid. As many people noticed the boats dock which was few also noticed the strict looking witch approach the mob of first years. She was tall, her shiny black hair was whipped back in a tight bun, she was wearing elegant robes in scarlet and gold and her wire rimmed glasses only added to her look. "Attention first years, you are to follow me inside the castle where you will wait patiently for the sorting of houses. Your trunks will be delivered to your dormitories don't worry. Now follow me," the woman ushered them towards the door. Once inside Angel noticed the entrance hall was so big her house could have fit in it at least twice. And her house wasn't small. The stone walls were glowing from the torches lining them, the ceiling was too high up for her to say what it looked like and the only other thing there was a marble staircase leading to the upper floors. They followed the strict looking witch across the floor. Angel could hear thousand other voices from a doorway to her right. She figured the rest of the school was in there...however the witch led the first years into a small, abandoned chamber of the hall. They gathered closely due to lack of room, all looking nervous. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the strict witch who was floating magically above them. Once everyone saw this there were a few gasps here and there, "I am Professor McGoganall. The start of term feast will begin momentarily. But, before you go eat and before you sleep you will be sorted into houses. The sorting is of the utmost importance because, your house determines everything you'll do here. You will be attending lessons with the rest of your house, dine with them, sleep in your house dormitory and you will spend all your free time in your house common room seeing as how you are not permitted to walk the grounds. The four houses were named for the founders of Hogwarts and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and...Slytherin. Each house has a history, and has produced marvelous witches and wizards and you to one day will be added to that grouping. While, you attend Hogwarts you will earn your house points for answering questions, winning qudditch although you will not accomplish that until your second year if you do and other such possibilities. As soon as you gain points they however may be taken away for breaking the rules, or any other such mischievous things your minds may think of. Alas at the end of the year we award the House Cup to the house with the most points, it is a great honor. I sincerely hope you all become a necessity to whichever house you will call your own. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place soon in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you do not make fools of yourselves and try to look your best...I shall return soon. Please wait patiently." Professor McGoganall disappeared from her floating spot. "How do we get sorted into houses?" Lily asked. Angel saw Lily's hands trembling from within the sleeves of her robe. "I have no idea, Lily." Angel answered truthfully. Lyza and Alena were still huddled close by them fixing their hair which was perfect. "It's a test...," came a voice from behind them. It was one of the people on her hit list...Sirius Black who was accompanied closely by James Potter. They both wore smiles that were strangely...plastered with triumph. "Liars. My brother told me," Alena began. She didn't get to finish because, Professor McGoganall had reappeared and was motioning them to leave the room. If they didn't want to go they didn't have a choice anyway. The four girls and two boys were heered like the rest of the first years out of the room, down the hall again and into the door where the noise had come from earlier. "I'm so nervous," Lily said by Angel's side. She just noticed it but, they both had a deadly grip on each others hand. Professor McGoganall motioned for them to form a line and that they did. The professor opened the doors and what lay before them was a magnificent sight. Angel had heard from her parents that it was beautiful but, never imagined this. Even James and Sirius seemed shocked at it's beauty. The stone wall reflected the light from candles that were floating in the air. Four long tables where the rest of the Hogwarts students were sitting were silent now. On the tables were golden plates and goblets and the same for a table at the top of the hall where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGoganall led them to the top of the hall so they faced the other students and their rears faced the teachers. Everyone of the sitting students eyes were on the new students and Angel felt even more nervous then before if that was possible. She felt a small squeeze from Lily on her hand and she turned to look at the redhead who looked close to tears. "It's going to be fine Lily. It'll be over soon," Angel comforted her. Lily relaxed a little bit. Angel looked up at the ceiling, shocked at what she saw. It was midnight blue with several silver specks of stars. It was obviously bewitched as her parents had said. She looked back down and she smiled at Lily, who smiled vaguely back. She looked back at her soon to be Professor who now had a four-legged stool in front of the line of first years. On top of the stool she put a dirty wizards hat. It looked worn beyond repair. In seconds a rip near the brim of the hat opened, sort of like a mouth and it began to sing a song:   
  
  
"Ye might not think I'm the prettiest thing.   
But if ye didn't judged on what ye saw,   
ye would know what I can bring.   
I'll eat myself..every moon and star.   
If ye can find another that will hold a par to me.   
Ye can keep your bowlers black.   
Because I have something that they do lack.   
Ye top hats sleek and tall.   
To me are very small.   
For I am the Hogwarts hat.   
And I will stomp the rest flat.   
There's nothing in the head of thee.   
That I cannot see.   
So Put me on and I will tell thee.   
Where Ye ought to be.   
Grffyindor where ye might belong.   
Where dwell the brave and strong.   
Where their chivalry.   
Make them their own calvary.   
Hufflepuff may be where ye belong.   
Where they are loyal, and very strong.   
Or Yet in Ole Ravenclaw.   
If ye mind be not of simple slaw.   
Perhaps in Slytherin.   
Where ye shall find some kin.   
So do not fret.   
For I am a sure bet.   
Ye be safe with me.   
Try me on and see."   
  
The entire Great Hall exploded into applause. The hat somehow bowed to each of the tables then became a regular hat again. "When I call your name please step forward, place the hat on your head and sit on the stool and wait to be sorted." Professor McGoganall who now had a long piece of parchment in her hands announced. "Adams, Alena!" "I hate my name," Angel heard Alena say from beside her. Alena gracefully walked out of line and up to the stool, placed the hat on her head and sat on the stool. After a few seconds... "GRFFYINDOR!" the hat shouted. The table on the lines right clapped as Alena made her way over to sit down with her fellow Gryffindors. "Black, Sirius!" the hat took sometime with Sirius but, eventually shouted... "GRFFYINDOR!" "Bones, Rosana!" "HUFFELPUFF!" the hat shouted after a few moments. Rosana made a fast pace walk over to the Huffelpuff table. "Brown, Caitlin!" "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly. Caitlin rushed over and sat next to someone who Angel guessed was her sister because, they resembled each other greatly. "Lauren, Brownstong!" "SLYTHERIN!" the hat sorted the first new Slytherin. Angel didn't pay much attention until Professor McGoganall and the hat finished with the L's. "Matthews, Angel!" Professor McGoganall barked. Lily and Angel broke their hands apart and Lily wished Angel good luck. She slowly approached the hat, placed it on her head and then sat neatly on the stool. "Ahh...very brave but, nervous. Bold, definitely. Hmm...I say you belong in....GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted. Angel took off the hat and walked over to the applauding Gryffindor table. She slumped into a seat next to Alena and waited for Lily and Lyza to be seated. She drowned out almost everyone except Potter, James who joined Sirius in Gryffindor. Finally... "Taylor, Lyza!" McGoganall said. Lyza walked up carefully to the hat and put it on as she sat down. A few seconds later she joined them at the Gryffindor table. "Shaw, Olivia!" "RAVENCLAW!" Angel once again waited for Lily's name. While, she was waiting she heard that greasy, boy she and Lily encountered on the train was named Severus Snape and he was in Slytherin. Finally she heard Professor McGoganall call out, "Vance, Lily!" she waited for Lily to be placed in some other house but, instead... "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. This time Angel, Alena and Lyza joined in with the rest of the clapping Gryffindors. Lily sat next to Lyza and then they watched the rest of the ceremony...which had like six people, two of who went to Gryffindor. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we start our feast I would like to tell a joke about a witch, a wizard and an orge who walked into a bar...," an old man with shimmery gray hair and a long beard said from the staff table. Angel knew he was Albus Dumbeldore, the Hogwarts headmaster. He was interupted by a cough from every single staff member at the table except the giant man who had taken them across the lake, "Ahh...well after we eat then." All the students cheered and clapped, the four girls joining in not knowing what else to do. "Let's eat!" someone at the Gryffindor table said. Angel didn't know him but, she was hungry. She suddenly noticed that the golden plates and goblets were no longer empty but filled with food and drink. Mounds of potatoes, green beans, steaks, chicken and anything you could imagine graced the tables with it's yummy presence and all the students eagerly piled the food on. "Try the chicken, it's great!" another voice from her table spoke above the rest, it was a girl this time. "Oh my!" came a second girls voice, it sounded panicky. She was the girl who had been sorted into Gryffindor right after James Potter. Angel, Alena, Lyza and Lily immediately saw what she was looking at...an almost transparent ghost. He was dressed for Shakespheran times and looked pleased at the girls frightened gasp. "Don't worry, Michelle. He's a friendly ghost," came a boy's voice. Angel was happy to know he was friendly but, what was he doing in the Great Hall? "Yes, I am quiet friendly my dear. I just hope you new Gryffindors are beater behaved then our last batch," the ghost said joking to the other Gryffindors, "We need to get that house cup this year." "We will Nick, don't worry!" a voice came from across the table. The ghost smiled and continued down the hall until he disappeared behind a wall. After another hour and everyone had eaten their fill the plates cleaned themselves leaving them as perfect as they had looked before they filled with food. A moment later the table was filled with deserts of all kinds; Ice cream, cakes, chocolate eclairs, trifles, mixed fruits and vanilla pudding. As the first years digged in the tables talk turned to their familles. "I'm a pureblood, through and through," Alena boasted. Angel noticed the older student were paying attention to the first years conversation as well. "Same here," Sirius chimed in as he stuffed his mouth with a piece of cake. Angel swore he had already eaten three pieces. "The Potters is one of the oldest wizarding names in history so I suppose that makes me a pureblood as well," James joked. Several students laughed including Sirius who slapped him on the back so hard James spit out a lump of ice cream he had been eating. It flew across the table and hit another boy. Angel knew him as Remus Lupin, he had been sorted right before her. He laughed as he brushed the ice cream off. This brought along many more laughs. "Sorry." "No harm done, no harm." Remus began. "I'm a pureblood as well." "I'm a half-and-half. Mum's a witch and dad's a muggle," came the squeaky voice of a boy Angel did not know. He was short and chubby and looked like a rat. "Pure," Angel said. She didn't really care about all this but, she wanted to get her turn over with. "Half. Dad's a wizard and Mum's a muggle," Lyza said swishing her hair in front of her face. "Pureblood, here." came a boys voice. That was the five Gryffindor boys. All that left was Lily and Michelle. Angel assumed Michelle was pure since someone knew her name and she was right. "My sisters shy but, she's pure," said the boy that comforted Michelle about the ghost. "I guess that makes me the only...er...muggle witch here," Lily squeaked as she turned beat red. No one said anything. The older children went back to their conversations, so did the new first year boys and Michelle stirred her melted ice cream on her plate. "Don't worry Lily. You'll do better then those Slytherin girls over there," Alena started. "That one there," she added pointing to a blonde girl who looked bored out of her mind, "That's Teresa. She's a mean one. Her friends..." she continued pointing to two other blondes who were next to Teresa twirling their hair, "They are brainless, gits and couldn't do a spell correctly if it hit them in the back of the head. I don't know the others but, whatever your thinking...you'll do fine. I mean, I'm not at an advantage...mum said no one could teach me till I was here." Angel pretty much drowned out the rest of the conversation taking place between Lily and Alena sometimes Lyza would say something and stop. Angel leaned back in her seat and thought about how tired she was. She looked up at the staff table, she saw Professor McGoganall talking to Albus Dumeldore and the giant man whose name she still didn't know, a bug-eyed women talking to a witch with frizzy hair and a small amount of dirt on her canary yellow robes. She shut her eyes for a few seconds and then looked over at the Slytherin table...the blonde girl was staring a hole right through Alena. Angel smiled...this year is going to be interesting. The blonde's gaze shifted and looked straight into Angel's eyes...Angel glared back and the girl started whispering to her friends. "Made friends fast I see," Lyza commented from her side. Lyza was looking over at the blonde trio who were talking, looking back over to the Gryffindor table, talking again and looking back. "I love making enemies...makes things interesting," Angel snorted. She and Lyza shared one of those odd smiles again only this one was of comfort. "Hmm...well I can't wait to see our rooms! I call window!" Alena now joined the conversation. "No way! I call window!" both Lily and Lyza shouted. Then they both conversed in giggles after saying, "Jinx!" "I say I get it since I didn't call claim to it!" Angel smiled. "Well, maybe we should ask Michelle too." Lily suggested. "We can talk about it when we get up there...I'm to tired to argue now," Alena said. She pretended to fall asleep, the other girls including Angel laughed. Alena snapped out of it as Dumbeldore started talking again. "Ahem. Now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you," he said as one of the other Gryffindors commented ("Didn't he say that last year? And the year before?") Dumeldore continued, "First years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to you and the rest of our students. You all should remember that. I have also been asked by Mr.Flich, the Hogwarts caretaker to remind you all that magic is not to be used in between classes, in your common room or in any corridor for any reason. Qudditch trials will be held in two weeks, anyone interested in trying out see Madam Hootch," he said pointing to a witch three seats away from him, "I believe that's all. Now before we go to bed...let us sing the Hogwarts song!" The elder wizard gave his wand a light flick as a long golden ribbon flew out of it. The ribbon rose high above the table and twisted itself into words. "Pick your favorite tune and we'll begin!" The whole school sang loudly: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Wart Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scrabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead Flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Angel sang the song to the tune of "Happy Birthday" because, she couldn't think of anything else. Alena sang it to "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," Lyza and Lily sang to the tune of "On top Spaghetti" together. Several other people came up with other songs but, James and Sirius sang to the Bride Song and finished last. Everyone clapped at the end including Dumbeldore and much to Angel's surprise Professor McGoganall.   
  
  
A/N: Hey all. This is my first fanfiction that I have EVER done and I don't think it's that great...however some people told me I should put it up here and that's what I'm doing. If your going to reveiw please be nice...this is my first one ever! More parts to come... Author's Thanks: Kelly for giving me and idea, Tom for the Sorting Hat Song and to Courtney for support! Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's is the world's best author and guess what? She owns Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Severus...etc. The only ones who belong to me are...Angel, Lyza, Alena...err...and the other ones I made up. Also...whoever said Lily's last name was Vance...I used it sorry if that offends the author or whatever...sorry! 5,628 words!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Authors Note: Part Two of my little stories. Anyway this one I think is a  
little better then the last one, but you can be the judge. I really like the  
way the story is going so I think I might continue it...(*I do feel bad for  
you*)...thanks and I hope you enjoy the second chapter.  
Authors Thanks: Kelly because, I just want to thank you. Tom for  
spellchecking this for me (*let me know if he did a better job then me*) and  
Courtney just because your there and you read it and gave critisim...thanks!  
Disclaimer: You know!  
  
"Now you may retret to the dormitories. Good night!" Dumbeldore said. The  
Gryffindor first years followed the older Gryffindor students outside of the  
Great Hall, and up the marble staircase that Angel had seen earlier. Alena  
tapped Angel's shoulder and pointed to a picture of a knight. He was riding a  
gray pony and pointing at the students. Angel and Alena laughed and then went  
back to following the line. They had already gone through one hanging  
tapestry and one sliding panel. The older Gryffindor students led them  
through a tapestry with birds of many colors, down a short corridor, through  
another sliding panel and then they came out along a long corridor. They  
walked the length of the corridor and stopped in front of a huge portrait of  
a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Oy, what's the password?" the portrait talked. Most children were used to  
this but a few jumped.  
  
"Lupsious," came the voice of a tall boy who was wearing a badge that read  
"Perfect". The portrait hole swung open to reveal a tunnel like hole that  
they all crawled through. When she got out on the other end Angel found  
herself inside the Gryffindor common room. It had a long, hardwood floor, a  
long L shaped couch, a great big fire place complete with roaring fire,  
several armchairs, a long table with wooden chairs that she assumed was for  
homework and several other portraits. The "Perfect" boy pointed the girls up  
a flight of stairs that led to their bedrooms. The girls walked up the spiral  
staircase, and into a door. The room was five four poster beds hung in  
scarlet velvet curtains, matching blankets. Their trunks were sitting on the  
floor waiting to be put in front of a bed.  
  
"Who wants which bed?" came Michelle's tentative voice.  
  
"Which one do you want?" Alena asked pointing to Michelle. Michelle walked  
over to the bed farthest from the window.  
  
"Ok. Let's do rock, paper, sisscors for the window." Lily suggested.  
  
"What?" Alena asked again. Lily laughed an explained rock, paper, scissors to  
Alena. Of course Angel didn't know what it was either but, she let Lily  
explain.  
  
"Ok, ready?" Lyza said. The girls nodded and stuck out their hands. "Rock,  
Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" all the girls said. Lily, Lyza and Alena all chose  
paper and Angel picked scissors.  
  
"I guess Angel gets the window!" Alena stated. As Angel pushed her trunk to  
her bed the other girls played for the remaining beds. Lily got the one next  
to Angel, Alena next to that and Lyza got the one in between Alena and  
Michelle.  
  
"Ok. I guess see you all in the morning," Lily said cheerfully. Angel changed  
into her pajamas, unfolded her covers and hoped into her warm bed. A few  
seconds later she heard Lily saying her prayers and soon after that she fell  
asleep.  
  
~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the Gryffindor dormitories casting a golden glow  
along the stone walls and hardwood floors. Angel squinted and finally opened  
her eyes. She hadn't seen it last night but, the view from her room was  
beautiful. It looked out over the Hogwarts grounds, she could see the begging  
of a forest and a small part of what she assumed was the Qudditch field. It  
looked really extraordinary with the sunrise catching hints of tress and  
making them gleam.  
  
"Morning Sleepy Head," Alena mumbled sleepily. Angel looked up and saw Alena  
looking at her through a slit in her curtain. Angel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Morning. What time is it?" Angel asked. She saw Alena looked down at her  
wrist through the curtain slit.  
  
"Hmmmm....about six AM! I can't believe I'm up that early!" Alena exclaimed.  
She opened her curtains the full way and stumbled out of bed.  
  
"Ugh.....me either," Angel joined Alena out of bed. Both girls walked to  
their trunks, opened them and began to riffle through the contents. Angel  
finally found what she was looking for...a pair of flared jeans, an  
embroidered tanktop and black boots to wear under her black robe. She glanced  
over at Alena who had pulled out a black tee-shirt with a flame design, a  
long black skirt and black sandals.  
  
"Awesome shirt, huh?" Alena asked holding up her flame shirt. Angel nodded  
and Alena pulled out a long black robe.  
  
"Should we wake the others?" Angel asked.  
  
"Naw. Would you want people waking you up? Besides Michelle's already in the  
common room." Alena said.  
  
"Do we snore or does she just not like us?" Angel spoke through a yawn. Alena  
laughed which caused movement from Lily and Lyza's beds.  
  
"I don't think we snore...let's change and get going...I'm starvin'!" Alena  
laughed.  
  
"After all that food last night I'd be satisfied if I never ate again!" Angel  
returned the comment. She and Alena changed into their clothes.  
  
"Should I put my hair in a pony tail or leave it down?" Alena asked. She was  
brushing intensely and Angel sighed.  
  
"Ponytail?" Angel suggested. Alena grabbed a scrunchie from around her wrist  
and tied it up in her hair making a ponytail.  
  
"Uh...what...tt-time is it?" Lily suddenly awake asked.  
  
"About six, fifteen." Alena replied. Lily looked at both girls in shock and  
fell back on her bed folding her arms across her chest. "Your gonna have to  
get up sometime...why not choose now?"  
  
"Fine. I'm not happy about it but, F-I-N-E!" Lily growled. Angel and Alena  
both burst into spurts of giggles.  
  
"What's the need for all the noise?" came Lyza's sleepy voice. She had the  
curtains pulled back and she had her eyes half closed. This caused Alena and  
Angel to laugh even more for some reason.  
  
"They had to wake me up. Come on Lyza let's get dressed," Lily said. Lyza and  
Lily were just digging in through their trunks when Alena and Angel went to  
wait for them downstairs. Angel saw Michelle and her brother sitting on the  
couch talking to each other and four boys sitting around a table.  
  
"Morning Michelle," Alena yelled when they were at the bottom of the steps.  
Michelle looked up and she waved at them, smiled and went back to chatting  
with her brother.  
  
"Good morning Angel," Sirius said sarcastically from his seat with the three  
boys. She had just noticed it was him, he was with James of course, that  
Remus boy and the one she nicknamed Rat Boy.  
  
"Sirius Black?" Alena questioned. Sirius looked up at Alena, then back at  
Angel.  
  
"At your service, ma'am." Sirius said as he did a bow. A wicked grin played  
across Alena's face as she looked at him.  
  
"Well, you had better pay Lily back for that book you ruined," Alena began.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Angel whispered.  
  
"Lily told me," Alena whispered back. Angel shrugged her shoulders. Now they  
were standing next to the table where the boys were sitting.  
  
"I will someday," Sirius remarked.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I am Remus Lupin. I am under  
the impression that you are Angel and I'm not sure I know your name," Remus  
said shyly.  
  
"Hello Remus. I'm Alena, and your right that's Angel. And if you want a  
suggestion...to keep out of trouble stay away from the exploding cart  
boys...yes Sirius I know about the cart on the train...and no I am not a  
physic," Alena said sarcastically. Angel smiled when she saw Sirius' face,  
and almost laughed when she saw James's face.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Remus smiled.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew," rat boy said. Now, Angel had a name to go with the  
rodent face.  
  
"Alena," Alena smirked. Peter nodded.  
  
"Come on you two. I'm hungry!" Lily called from near the stairs. She and Lyza  
were now dressed in black robes like everyone else and their hair was done  
neatly.  
  
"It's been a pleasure boys but, if you'll excuse me...," Alena said.  
  
"All ours I assure you," Sirius added seeming to regain his composure. Alena  
started to walk away, Angel waved and followed her. All the girls slung their  
heavy booked bags over their shoulders as they scrambled out of the portrait  
hole.  
  
"That was fun," Alena smiled. She reached inside a pocket of her robes and  
put on some black sunglasses.  
  
"Uh in case you didn't notice, we're inside today," Lyza noted inquizickly to  
Alena's sunglass expedition.  
  
"You know your right," Alena laughed it off. She moved the sunglasses up so  
they were on top of her head, "Better?"  
  
"Much," Lyza smiled. They didn't talk much until they reached the Great Hall.  
Alena and Angel pushed open the doors and they followed Lily and Lyza to the  
Gryffindor table taking seats at the end. The plates were already filled with  
bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, jelly and pretty much any breakfast food you  
could imagine.  
  
"Pumpkin Juice?" Angel offered each of them a goblet full of the thick,  
orange liquid. They all excepted and thanked her as they all filled their  
plates.  
  
"So, what were you saying to those boys?" Lily asked. Alena smiled.  
  
"I told them that they had to repay Lily for damage caused to her book, and I  
introduced myself...I think they think I'm insane," Alena answered in between  
bites of toast.  
  
"Well, she didn't say it in those words," Angel said. "A toast, to us  
hopefully becoming friends," she added hardly believing what she said.  
  
"A toast," the other girls chorused as they clinked goblets.  
  
"Alena, dear how wonderful to see you," said a voice from behind the quartet  
of girls. They all turned to see Teresa standing their flanked by her two  
cronies.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not so excited to see you Teresa," Alena said curtly. Angel  
was shocked at they way those two stared at each other.  
  
"Ha, always a joker. Anyway I want to put you and your friends here on a  
little warning...we," she started pointing to herself and her friends, "are  
going to be the popular girls. And you can't do anything about that." she  
finished coldly. Angel laughed, a fake laugh but she laughed. She couldn't  
believe this girl.  
  
"I didn't think you got to decide that. Unless of course you made some potion  
that makes people like you because, from the way you act that's the only way  
you'd make friends," Angel snapped. Teresa stared at her as did her blonde  
stooges.  
  
"That was...a bad move!" Teresa said as she walked away. The other two girls  
lingered for a bit but, followed their leader after a few seconds. Alena  
clapped Angel on the back and laughing said;  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself!"  
  
"I think it was a little harsh...," Lily began then finished strongly, "But,  
she deserved it!" Everyone laughed at that.  
  
"What's so funny?" said a voice. Ugh...not them again! Sirius, James, Remus  
and Peter were sitting down in the nearest seats to the girls...right next to  
them! The morning can only get better...  
  
"None ya'," Lyza said evenly. Sirius looked at her thoroughly confused.  
  
"What?" he finally asked when he gave up on trying to figure out what it  
meant.  
  
"None ya' business," Lyza smiled.  
  
"Girls," or something that sounded strangely like it was mumbled by three of  
the four boys.  
  
"SCHEDULES!" yelled a voice. It came from a girl holding a stack of papers.  
She walked over to the eight students and handed each of them a piece of  
parchment. "Be sure you aren't late." she called as she walked away to hand  
out the rest of her load.  
  
"We better get going if we want to find the Transfiguration classroom," Lily  
said. The girls got up, grabbed their bags and walked out of the Great Hall.  
A few seconds later the boys caught up.  
  
"Are you stalkers or something?" Alena snapped.  
  
"No but, we figured that it we followed the four of you we'd get there  
faster," James calmly replied.  
  
"Just...don't talk...we don't need or want your stupidity leaking out on us,"  
Alena growled. She was about as thrilled as Angel to have the boys as  
company...and that was very little.  
  
"We aren't stupid, just...er...trouble makers," James smiled pleased with  
himself. Angel faked a cough.  
  
"Try idiots," Angel said as she raised an eyebrow. They didn't talk anymore  
they just...walked...and...walked. Finally they saw a few other students  
walking into a door down the corridor. The group walked over to one of the  
students standing in a secluded corner of the hall.  
  
"Excuse me but, is that the Transfiguration classroom?" Lily asked smiling  
brightly. The student looked at each of them in turn and then turned back to  
Lily.  
  
"First years, eh? No, it's not. Go all the way down this corridor, turn a  
left at the end and it's the first door on the right. Oh and you better  
hurry," the student smiled as she walked inside her own classroom. The group  
wordlessly followed her directions which indeed took them to a classroom.  
Once they walked in Angel figured out why the student had told them to hurry.  
Strict looking Professor McGoganall was sitting behind the desk. Now ridden  
of her elaborate scarlet robes she was in the traditional black which matched  
her hair which was still in a bun...and her glasses. If she had been wearing  
the red robe Angel decided she's looked exactly the same. The moment they  
entered the professor stopped riffling through papers and looked up at the  
students.  
  
"Your late but, your also the first ones here," the professor said and Angel  
quickly noticed she was right. "Ah well have a seat and as soon as the rest  
of the class shows up we'll begin the lesson."  
  
"Let's sit by the window in the back," Lyza suggested pointing to a table in  
the back that seated four. The other three followed her and sat down,  
emptying their bags. Pulling out her quill and ink Angel noticed that the  
boys sat near them. Actually the table next to theirs in the back.  
  
"I hope this is fun," Lily whispered. Angel smiled.  
  
"It's magic, of course it's fun!" she almost yelled back. A few seconds later  
five girls filed inside of the classroom. Angel didn't think she knew any of  
them so she reached inside her bag and pulled out her schedule. So, these are  
the first year Ravenclaws? she asked herself. Soon after Michelle and the  
fifth Gryffindor boy entered the classroom and sat at the table near the  
front. Michelle waved to each of the girls who returned it with a polite  
smile.  
  
"Hottie Alert," Angel heard Alena whisper. Eagar to see what she meant Angel  
looked forward. Hmm...Alena was right. The five boys who had just entered  
were all good looking. One of them sat at the table with the girls housemates  
while four sat in front of them. One of them...the cutest...Angel summarized  
looked back and smiled at her. She did a lopsided one back considering she  
could barely get her face to move she figured it was progress. He turned  
around as Professor McGoganall walked around to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Welcome class. I am so pleased that all of you decided to join us," their  
professor noted though she didn't look pleased, "This as you should very well  
know is your Transfiguration classroom. However before I begin the lesson I  
am going to call role. Please answer present after I read off your name."  
  
"What if we don't want to be present?" Sirius asked smartly. Angel almost  
smiled when she saw the look on his face. He was leaning back in his chair  
doing his best to act cool...she thought he almost looked cute in this  
light...WHAT? YOUR INSANE! The thought faded when she heard McGoganall's  
response.  
  
"Well, Mr.Black if you do not wish to attend these classes I ask you to go  
see Professor Dumbeldore and I am quiet certain after the display of the  
train last night that he will answer your question or give you detention. By  
the way you are not getting detention from the tain last night but, I am  
taking one point from Gryffindor for that ridiculous question. Yes, Potter I  
am taking a point from my own house," Professor McGoganall answered tipping  
her glasses on her nose to get a better look at her class.  
  
"It figures he'd ask that and get a point taken from us," Alena grimaced.  
Angel, Lyza, Lily nodded in agreement. They all waited patiently, saying  
"present" as Professor McGoganall called role. As soon as she'd finished true  
to her word she began the lesson.  
  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and highly dangerous magic you  
will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone caught messing around in my class, or not  
taking it seriously," she started eyeing James and Sirius, "will leave and  
not come back. You have been warned. Any questions?" she said as she looked  
around the class. No one had any questions. "Here is a rather simple  
transfiguration." she mumbled a few words and her desk turned into a basket  
with a blue ribbon, then back to a desk, then into a rather large watermelon  
and then back to a desk. "Copy this all down...," she said. They all copied  
down complicated notes. "You will each be given a match, using your books and  
your wands by the end of the period you should be able to turn it into a  
needle." she said. Angel noticed she hardly ever took a breath which  
considering the amount of time she talked was impressive.  
  
"So how do we do this?" Alena said looking at her match.  
  
  
"The book says that in order to transfigure something you cannot alone do the  
spell but, you have to imagine the match looking like a needle too. So, let's  
all imagine the match becoming a needle and then we can try the spell," Lyza  
announced.  
  
"Um...Lily?" Alena said then added, "No offense Lyza." when she saw Lyza's  
face.  
  
"I'd say the same thing. I mean I'm from a muggle family and your from  
wizards...how am I supposed to know?" Lily said smiling wirily at the other  
girls. She shut her book and looked at them seriously, then whispered, "Let's  
not make mistakes either...or shall we?" she said winking her eye.  
  
"Oh you mean...," Alena smiled. She looked at Lyza who smiled as well, then  
at Angel who didn't get it. "You don't get it do you?" Angel nodded. Alena  
pointed her wand toward the Ravenclaw boys and Angel knew what they meant.  
  
"One thing...we don't know how to mess up," Lyza pointed out.  
  
"I figure if we try we'll screw up and if we don't try we'll get it  
so,...let's try!" Alena piped. Lily shook her hands in the air, grabbed her  
wand and went into what Angel thought was a trance. "Lily what are you doing?"  
  
"Shh...imagining a needle...," Lily mumbled. Alena twiddled her thumbs, Lyza  
twirled her hair and Angel started to doodle on her parchment. After about  
ten minutes Angel heard a squeak from Lyza. She turned and looked at Lyza who  
was staring at Lily.  
  
"Oh my God! She did it! She actually friggin' did it!" Alena squeaked  
excitedly. Angel looked at Lily's former match which was now indeed a needle.  
  
"Professor McGoganall?" Lily asked soundly rather pleased with herself. The  
professor looked up and motioned for Lily to go on, "I think...I made my  
match a needle."  
  
"Really?" McGoganall asked rather happily. She got up walked over to the  
girls table and scrutinized the needle. "My dear, that is wonderful. Twenty  
points to Gryffindor and the rest of you should pay more careful attention  
like Miss Vance here." she annouced to the class. There was a knock and the  
door and their professor rushed away to answer it.  
  
"If you weren't so nice then I'd either kill you or yell stupid comments at  
you. Instead...help me!" Alena begged. Lily smiled and went on explaining to  
Alena how she worked it. Angel went back to her drawing. Lyza was just  
staring into space.  
  
"That's really good," a voice said from behind Angel.  
  
"No, no it's not. Just a sketch," Angel blushed. Her sketch was rather good,  
she had been drawing Professor McGognall sitting at her desk and holding up  
papers.  
  
"Not seriously, it's good," the voice said again. Angel looked up and saw  
something that made her heart jumpy. It was the Ravenclaw...the really cute  
one! And he liked her work! She immediately felt her face go redder.  
  
"Thanks but, I don't agree with you."  
  
"You should have more confidence in your work," he smiled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"My names Brian Christopher. What's yours?" he asked.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Nice to meet you Angel," he started. "I'm gonna go work on...my match  
thing...see ya around."  
  
"Bye," she looked down at her drawing again. He was nice.  
  
"Class I will be back in a few seconds, do behave. I hate giving detention  
on the first day but, I won't refuse to do it!" Professor McGoganall said  
sharply at the front of the class. She walked out the door, shutting it  
lightly.  
  
"Oh d*mn! I broke my match, I'm going to go get another...be right back,"  
Alena cursed. She walked gracefully up the isle, bent down and grabbed a  
match and walked back. Alena sat down in her seat and let out a shriek! Angel  
heard glass breaking, she looked over and saw at once what made Alena  
scream...someone had put a biting tea cup on her chair. "Who did that?" she  
yelled apprehensively to the whole room.  
  
"You know if this was a cartoon she'd have steam coming out of her ears,"  
Lily giggled to Lyza. Angel figured she was right. Alena looked that whoever  
confessed would sign their death warrant. Several fits of laughter exploded  
from the table that Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were out. Figures...  
  
"That was really uncalled for!" Lyza added standing she to sense it was the  
boys to.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Sirius asked his gaze resting on the rest  
of the class. Alena picked up shards of the tea cup and threw it at Sirius.  
It hit him in the chest, bounced off and broke into more pieces on the floor.  
  
"Listen you...," Alena started. Angel sensing trouble stood up followed by  
Lyza. When she looked back over she noticed James, Remus and Peter (who was  
crouching) standing behind Sirius. Alena started on a brigade of her own  
clever, assaulting comments as did Sirius. Everyone in the class attention  
was hooked. Angel had to admit after hearing a rather good comment from Alena  
thought it was intriguing.  
  
"ENOUGH! Fourty points from Gryffindor! Alena, Sirius, Angel, James, Lily,  
Remus, Lyza and Peter! DETENTION!," Professor McGognall had returned. Her  
sharp voice echoed throughout the classroom.  
  
"But,..." Sirius and Alena both tried to explain. McGognall raised a hand  
that silenced them quickly.  
  
"You will all eight see me after dinner in the Great Hall to see when and  
where you will serve your detentions."  
  
"As long as I don't have to work with him!" Alena snapped with a crude glance  
at Sirius, who only grinned and returned it.  
  
"You I am afraid do not have the luxury of a choice in the matter,"  
McGoganall said as she looked at the clock, "Class dismissed. You eight don't  
forget that you need to see me after dinner in the hall." she added as she  
pointed a hand for them to leave.  
  
"Oh my...," Alena started but, didn't finish thanks to Lily whose hand was  
now placed firmly on Alena's mouth. Alena mumbled something and Lily let go.  
  
"Come on," Lyza grimaced. The girls grabbed their stuff and put it back in  
their bags eager to go to lunch.  
  
"You all know I'm going to kill them if I go to the Great Hall, right?" Alena  
asked through gritted teeth as they walked to their common room. Thank  
goodness Lily wrote down how to get there or they'd be lost for sure.  
  
"That's why you aren't going," Lily started to explain, "Lyza and I will go  
get some food and bring it back upstairs, you and Angel stay there. If we can  
manage it we only have to see them during class. Okay?"  
  
"OK but, I swear if I see them...," Alena didn't have to finish her threat.  
  
"I know, I know. Angel can you find the rest of the way?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah...I think."  
  
"If we aren't found in ten days, Lily you can have my clothes and Lyza you  
can have my...whatever else you can find that you want," Alena started,  
"Nevermind I have complete and total faith in Angel's sense of direction."  
  
"Shut up," Angel smirked. Lily and Lyza walked down to the Great Hall as  
Angel and Alena continued to the safety of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"So...I saw that Ravenclaw babe talking to you...what'd he say? Details!  
Details! Details!" Alena practically yelled down the hall.  
  
"Umm...he said he liked my sketch, thought it was good. His name is Brian and  
I told him mine...uh that's pretty much it," Angel confessed. Alena smiled  
and clicked her tounge. "What?"  
  
"We're getting Angel a boyfriend," she skipped, stopped and walked back to  
where Angel stopped dead in her tracks. "Now that could be a good sign or a  
bad sign."  
  
"Ohh...no I don't think so! No way are you setting me up with some...some guy  
who likes my artwork!" Angel almost screamed. They started walking again,  
this time a little more fast.  
  
"Relax. I wasn't thinking I'd set you up...your going to do it yourself!"  
Alena smiled at Angel's expression, "Seriously!"  
  
"No, no and how do I say no and get you to understand it?" Angel asked drily.  
  
"Umm...here's the thing, you don't," Alena smiled again.  
  
"Wait a second? Are you saying there's no way to get you to give up on this?"  
Angel asked secondly with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm...let me think a second. Errr...yeah that's pretty much it," Alena  
laughed as they walked through the last sliding panel in the wall. "So, let's  
see...I say if we work hard we can did you two hooked up by Christmas!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Angel said as they walked up to the portrait. The Fat Lady  
looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the lunch room?" the portrait asked.  
  
"We are but, we aren't. Lupsious, that's the password. Let us in!" Alena  
chimed sweetly. The Fat Lady smiled and swung back. She giggled as they  
walked inside, they crawled through the hole in the wall and dropped into the  
common room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius' voice rang out. He looked rather upset.  
James and Remus were sitting on the couch with him, they were eating some  
food but, Angel couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Hey, hey major tension. You were the ones that got us detention. We should  
be mad at you!" Alena yelled. Sirius stood up and walked as near as he dared.  
  
"Look, you shouldn't have gotten so pissy about it. It was a joke! Fun, lots  
of fun." Sirius mock explained. Alena red faced looked like she was about to  
kill someone. Angel thought it would be kind of funny if she punched Sirius  
in the face.  
  
"A joke? A joke? A dumb joke got us detention on the first friggin day of  
class?" Alena asked smartly. Sirius looked like he was about to laugh but,  
thought better of it.  
  
"Yeah that's pretty much it."  
  
"Look I don't like bloodshed, so either you leave or we will," Remus added.  
Angel looked over at him and gave him a grateful smile, he returned it.  
  
"We will!" Alena yelled looking directly at Sirius.  
  
"No we will!" he yelled back.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Come on, Sirius." James said pulling his friend toward the hole leading  
outside the common room. A few seconds after James, Sirius and Remus  
disappeared Lily and Lyza walked in. Each were holding two plates and two  
goblets.  
  
"What was Sirius raving about in the corridor?" Lily asked putting the plates  
and goblets down on the table.  
  
"Long story," Angel smiled.  
  
"We've got time, dear. Explain. He seemed really mad," Lyza grinned. Alena  
launched off in a full force explanation of what happened while Lily and Lyza  
hung on her word. "Wow," Lyza said when Alena finished her explanation.  
  
"Yeah. When we serve our detention I say we get them mad again." Lily smiled  
wickedly. Alena groaned.  
  
"I can't work with that idiot! I'll kill him before we start cleaning or  
whatever we're going to have to do! I hate him and his stupid friends!" Alena  
screamed jumping up from the table.  
  
"Calm down. Jeez someone has a temper problem...," Lily smiled, pushing Alena  
back down in her seat. "I like Remus. He seems nice and all. The rest of them  
though...," she didn't have to finish her sentence the other girls knew what  
she meant.  
  
"I agree. He got Sirius out of here before she shed blood. It was a close  
call," Angel smirked. Alena cast her a mischievous glare then laughed  
herself.  
  
"Glad to see you four are having a nice time," came a withdrawn voice from  
the door. They all looked up and saw Peter Pettigrew standing there. He was  
staring at Alena and only Alena. She didn't seem to notice and went back to  
munching on her food. "Do you know where Sirius, Remus and James got off to?"  
  
"Do we care?" Alena asked to no one in particular. Peter blushed, thinking  
she was talking to him.  
  
"They went to the Great Hall for lunch, I suppose," Lily said. Peter who had  
been somewhat tranced looked and Lily and nodded, then cast a look at Alena  
who was drinking from her goblet, and ran for the portrait hole.  
  
"Wierd little kid," Angel smirked. The other three nodded. They finished  
eating their lunch sometimes striking up odd conversations and dropping them  
quickly. "Look we better get to Flying Lessons. I mean I already know how  
but, it should be fun."  
  
"Ok," the other three nodded simultaneously. They got up in silence, grabbed  
their bags and walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Who do we have this class with this time?" Lily inquired. Angel dug in her  
bag for her schedule. She pulled it out and scrolled down to Flying Lessons...  
Slytherin.  
  
"Slytherin," Angel and Alena said at the same time. "D*mn it! I hate Teresa  
and her stooges now I have to fly with em'?" Alena finished.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll fly better then them...I hope," Lily said. Alena put a  
reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"You will. It's easy, don't sweat it."  
  
"I hope," Lily said uneasily. The other three talked about flying, what they  
thought it was like learning to fly, and the other jitters. WHAM--they had  
just turned a corner and Angel had run head long into someone knocking them  
both down.  
  
"Oh sorry, sorry. I'm sorry," the kid began. "Angel?" he asked smiling. He  
stood up, brought his hand down and helped her up.  
  
"Brian, oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was...," she started staring into  
Brian's eyes.  
  
"It was my fault. I'd love to...er...chat but, I got to get to class. See you  
later?" he said starting to turn away.  
  
"Oh yeah," Angel smiled back. He waved at the other girls who were standing  
by the wall, and walked off.  
  
"See your getting hooked up!" Alena shouted. She ran off down the hall, Angel  
gave chase while Lyza and Lily ran to keep up. As they ran outside Angel  
noticed the sun was shining bright but, it was slightly chilly. The grass was  
slick from rain Angel figured they had last night. The Slytherins weren't  
there yet but, people just as bad were already mounted on their brooms.  
  
"Hello girls," the flying coach, Madam Hooch she was called said as they  
passed. The girls said hello and sat down on the grass. Sirius and James were  
playing some dumb game with their thumbs. Remus was trying to coax Peter into  
getting on his broom without getting off in five seconds. Angel laid down and  
stared up at the sky...it was beautiful. "Girls grab your brooms and prepare  
to mount as soon as the rest of the students arrive."  
  
"Here they come," Lily said as Angel sat up. Michelle and the other  
Gryffindor boy who she thought was named Thomas were walking ahead of a group  
of Slytherins. Teresa was standing there, flanked by her stooges and a  
boy...the crooked nosed Severus Snape. Angel remembered his name from the  
other day, she had silently vowed to herself that she'd get him back for  
making Lily feel bad.  
  
"Here," Alena tossed each girl a broom and kept one for herself. The  
Slytherins grabbed their brooms and the houses crowded around Madam Hooch.  
  
  
"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch ,"and say  
'Up!'"  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note: Err...the third part. I have problems and my friends have  
greatly...given me insperation. I go on about Betty and Veronica for a little  
in this one so I want to clear that up...it was ALL Michelle's fault. Blame  
her...and that's all. Enjoy!  
Authors Thanks: Kelly, Michelle, Laura and Courtney because, you four helped  
me more then you'll know. Tom for spellchecking again (*I really am lazy*)  
  
"UP!"every student shouted. The only people whose brooms jumped into their  
hands were Sirius, James, Angel, Alena, Lily, and three Slytherins. Madam  
Hooch told them how to mount their brooms, showing them the right way and the  
wrong way, then taught them how not to slide off at the end, and walked up  
and down the rows correcting their grips.  
  
"Now as soon as I blow my whistle, your to kick off from the ground, hard,"  
said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms with a steady hand, rise a feet then come  
straight back down. Lean forward a little when you come down, OK? Now on my  
whistle...One...Two...Three" she said. All of the students got their brooms  
to fly a few feet above the ground, then brought them back down. "Excellent.  
Now, I see you have gotten the hang of it I want you to try a few things...,"  
Madam Hooch continued.  
  
~  
  
"That class was exhausting!" Alena shouted as they walked up to the girls  
dormitories.  
  
"I didn't think I'd actually...fly today," Lily smiled as if the full effect  
hadn't set in yet. Angel saw her flop onto her bed, thought that was a good  
idea and did the same.  
  
"Well, it was fun," Angel said.  
  
"No really?" Lyza asked sarcastically. Angel stuck her tongue out at Lyza who  
returned the gesture. "We have about a half an hour before dinner so...what  
do you three want to do?"  
  
"We have detention tonight so I say a small nap?" Alena asked. Lyza and Angel  
shrugged their shoulders, then they all looked at Lily...she was already  
asleep. "I'll set an alarm to wake us in twenty minutes...hardly sleep but,  
we may need it."  
  
"Shut up and sleep," Lyza said as she threw a pillow at Alena.  
  
"Thanks," Alena grinned. She pushed the pillow under her head and that's when  
Angel nodded off.  
  
~  
Twenty minutes later the girls awoke because, of the alarm. "Gosh darn it,"  
Alena said.  
  
"Do we have to get up?" Angel asked simply. Lily groaned.  
  
"No but, we have to meet McGoganall after dinner. We need our strength if we  
have detention tonight," Lyza answered. She's right, Angel decided.  
  
"Come on ladies, if we have to work with those four idiots...we'll need our  
strength...and this," Alena smiled holding up...Angel was sure of it...a Fillb  
uster Firework.  
  
"Your not serious?" Angel asked. Alena smiled wider.  
  
"As a heart attack...it won't hurt them...I think."  
  
"What is it? It looks like a Roman Candle?" Lily asked. Angel and Alena both  
looked puzzled. "Muggle thing." Lily added seeing their faces.  
  
"Considering I know what both are...I agree with Angel. Your just joking  
right?" Lyza asked her voice livid.  
  
"Yes, I am serious. No, I am not joking."  
  
"Well, are we going to be breaking rules?" Lily asked timidly. Angel couldn't  
believe how naive Lily was being...we're going to be breaking about fifty  
rules if we go through with it...although, those boys would never suspect it.  
  
"Alot," Lyza said glaring at Alena.  
  
"Oh come on...if we get caught, in trouble or anything...I'll say it was all  
my fault," Alena pleaded.  
  
"Well, OK. I won't let you take all the blame if we get caught because, you  
didn't exactly force us," Lyza smiled then added, "It's not like we're going  
to get caught anyway."  
  
"Fine," Angel smiled. As long as we get those four back,...  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Lily smiled.  
  
"Of course," Alena beamed back. She stuck the firework in the pocket of her  
robe. "Let's go. I can't wait," she laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"Freak," Angel said. Alena stuck her tongue out. "Like I was saying...Freak."  
  
"Shut up," Alena giggled. "Hey...think if this works we can do it on Teresa?  
I really hate that girl."  
  
"If we don't get caught...we'll talk about it," Lyza smirked. She swished her  
hair together, grabbed a scrunchie off her bed and pulled it up into a bun.  
"Let's go...I can't wait!"  
  
"Me either," Lily confessed. "Angel?"  
  
"Don't worry about her...she's distracted by lover boy...," Alena smiled  
evilly.  
  
"Lover boy?" Lyza and Lily asked together.  
  
"Brian...not lover boy. And no I am not!" Angel contradicted Alena.  
  
"Sure...I believe you...really...it's just that he's hot, he talked to you,  
seems interested...oh and he likes your artwork which means...he likes you!"  
Alena shouted.  
  
"Bite me," Angel responded.  
  
"OK," Alena said flashing her teeth.  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good...can we just go?" Angel asked. Alena sighed.  
  
"You just don't want to talk about you and Brian anymore," Alena smiled.  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Hey, Betty and Veronica...let's go," Lyza said.  
  
"Betty and Veronica?" Angel and Alena echoed each others thoughts.  
  
"Muggle comic book...don't worry about it." Lyza inhaled deeply.  
  
"You know come to think of it...they do remind me of Betty and Veronica...,"  
Lily laughed.  
  
"WHAT?" Angel and Alena asked again.  
  
"OK. Betty's this blonde, Veronica's a brunette...and it's hard to explain.  
Next time I go home I'll bring along a copy," Lily tried to explain.  
  
"What does hair color have to do with all this?" Alena asked aloud.  
  
"Nothing...don't worry about it," Lily smiled.  
  
"It's not hair color either...it's attitude!" Lyza said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Alena and Angel yelled.  
  
"Come on...Betty, Veronica and Midge!" Lily smiled.  
  
"OK now I have to ask...who's Midge?" Alena retorted as they walked out the  
door of the dormitories.  
  
"Another character," Lily smiled. Lyza grinned.  
  
"Cheryl," Lyza chimed at Lily.  
  
"Shut up!" Lily smirked pretending to hit Lyza hard.  
  
"Hey like you said it's all about the hair," Lyza smiled.  
  
"And it was you who contradicted me!" Lily screamed. She and Lyza chased each  
other down the hall leaving Angel and Lily to stare after them.  
  
"And you called me a freak?" Alena asked.  
  
"What's a world without freaks?" Angel asked back.  
  
"A dull one that's for sure," Alena smiled.  
  
"And four of the biggest freaks I know are in for it tonight!" Angel returned  
the smile with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and what's his name? Oh yeah Rat  
Boy," Angel grinned again.  
  
"You really think they can be called freaks?" Alena asked. "And his name  
is...like Pete or something that starts with a P."  
  
"It's Peter and yes they can. They are just as evil as us...possibly more so  
but, we can call them...Idiotic Freaks."  
  
"Naw...let's call them...Magical Mischief Makers," Alena prodded.  
  
"Makes sense," Angel agreed. "And we are...the Magical Mischief Stoppers!"  
  
"Only if it's against them. It doesn't mean we have to stop being bad...I  
couldn't deal with that," Alena chided. Angel smiled.  
  
"But of course!" Angel said as Lyza and Lily came running back at them.  
  
"Are we lost?" Alena asked.  
  
"No just misplaced," Angel smiled.  
  
"Come on. I know where it is," Lily reminded them.  
  
"Your like an open...map," Lyza laughed.  
  
"We should make one someday...for future generations of...well us," Lily  
smirked at Lyza.  
  
"Awesome. We'll make it...er...sometime in the future. Right now our number  
one priority is to get back those idiots," Alena said and getting a nasty  
look in her eyes when she spoke of Sirius, James, Peter and Remus.  
  
"Your number one priority anyway," Lyza retorted smiling.  
  
"Shut up. Are we almost there Lily?" Alena said.  
  
"One more corridor and a flight of stairs and we should be there," Lily  
answered leading the group.  
  
"Should? I don't like should," Angel said pretending to sound worried.  
  
"I have an excellent sense of direction," Lily responded not looking back.  
  
"Well now doesn't that beat all?" Lyza asked.  
  
"What?" Angel asked back not having a clue what Lyza was on about.  
  
"She got us there," Lyza said. True, they were standing in front of the open  
doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Go Lily!" Alena clapped her on the back as they entered. They began to walk  
over to the Gryffindor table which much to Angel's unhappiness they had to  
pass the Ravenclaw table...Why do I care? she asked herself as they neared  
the table. "There's lover boy," Alena whispered to her. She saw Brian wave  
casually at her, she smiled back and walked faster.  
  
"Aww...that was a total Kodak moment!" Lyza said dreamy.  
  
"Shut up," Angel said pouring pumpkin juice for all of them. "Sorry."  
  
"It's OK. Sorry if it means that much I'll stop," Lyza sounded apologetic.  
  
"Me too," Alena smiled giving Angel the puppy dog eyes. Angel almost spit out  
her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Freaks. And thanks it would mean alot," Angel smiled.  
  
"He is cute though...if you don't want him may I make it my business to get  
to know him?" Alena asked thoughtfully. Angel shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't care. Why would I?" she asked as she put some butter on her dinner  
roll.  
  
"Well,...I don't know. Let's think about it for a second. A few things come  
to mind...sweet, cute, and really nice guy...I have absolutely no idea why  
you would care at all," Alena said sarcastically throwing up her arms. Angel  
couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I just...don't need a boyfriend right now...and I mean...he's not my type,"  
Angel confessed.  
  
"What's your type then?" Lily asked hotly. Angel pondered that question for a  
moment, considering her answer.  
  
"I'm eleven...I don't have a type...yet," Angel responded. The others knew  
she was right even if they would never admit it.  
  
"So?" Alena asked.  
  
"So what?" Angel replied.  
  
"If you don't have a type now, I suggest you go for something...unless you  
want to end up with someone...someone like that," Alena said pointing down  
the table. Angel followed her finger and saw Sirius, James and Remus having a  
mini food fight with some of the elder Gryffindor students.  
  
"Unless that's what she's aiming for," Lyza smiled.  
  
"Shut up. Maybe your right...," Angel hated admitting.  
  
"You just figured that out?" Alena asked again smartly.  
  
"How are we going to give them the...er...secret weapon?" Lyza asked  
stealthy.  
  
"Umm...any ideas?" Alena said. Angel was surprised she didn't have this whole  
thing figured out yet.  
  
"In their desert?" Angel suggested. Alena looked as if she would die of  
happiness, Lyza was nodding her head and Lily was almost on the floor.  
  
"YES!" Alena screamed. When she noticed that everyone was looking at her she  
calmly said, "I just found out...er...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
"Shut up, Calm down and....sit!" Lily hissed at Alena who had the whole Great  
Hall's attention now.  
  
"Sorry...er...temporary...insanity...I'm just gonna...sit down," Alena smiled  
at the rest of the hall. Angel had to admit no matter what that girl did she  
never got embarrassed. If the situation was switched Angel would be bright  
red and...Alena wasn't even pale pink.  
  
"Like I was saying....FREAK," Angel whispered putting a lot of gusto on the  
word...FREAK when Alena sat down.  
  
"Shut up...," Alena giggled. She drank a sip of pumpkin juice and returned to  
seriousness, "Now...where are we going to put it and how are we going to do  
it?"  
  
"Let me...I have an idea," Angel smiled wickedly.  
  
"OK...I trust you and if it doesn't work...then your dead!" Alena smiled.  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
"I can't say...it is better not to speak....Besides...Freak...you'll see,"  
Angel drank some more pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ohh...get ready...Angel," Lyza said as the deserts appeared.  
  
"I am...," Angel smiled. "Give me the firework." she added as Alena passed  
her the firework. She grabbed the nearest pie to them and did a small spell  
the incased the firework within the pie. Poking a hole in the bottom she  
pulled out the string to light it, "Be right back...Lily come with me you  
look innocent. Just smile and agree with me."  
  
"OK?" Lily asked questionably. Angel got up with the pie followed by Lily who  
still had a confused look on her face. They walked up the table to where the  
boys were sitting.  
  
"Umm...we thought you four might like this...I mean we don't want it," Angel  
said as innocently as she could manage holding out the pie, "As a...sorta  
peace offering before we go out in the woods together," Now the boys were  
staring at her.  
  
"Yeah...really," Lily added.  
  
"What'd you do to it?" Sirius asked as if he didn't want to accept it. Angel  
crossed her toes.  
  
"Nothing at all," she smiled holding the pie out farther.  
  
"Well,...I am hungry," Sirius confessed. Angel wanted to say that he had  
already eaten enough to feed small countries but thought against it.  
  
"Please...take it," she said bittersweetly. He took it. "See you later," she  
added with a sultry glance. She and Lily walked back to their side of the  
table, she grabbed her wand and said, "Gletchua," a red, orange flame walked  
from her wand to where the small fuse was hanging out at the bottom. A few  
seconds later she heard a bang and pieces of pie hit every Gryffindor within  
three feet of the boys...conveniently not including her, Lily, Alena and  
Lyza.  
  
"Awesome!" Alena clapped her on the back. She sat down and struggled not to  
laugh as she sipped pumpkin juice.  
  
"Which one of you did that?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around  
to see Sirius standing there...she laughed out loud when she saw the pieces  
of pie and fruit on his face. "WHO?"  
  
"None of us and if we did it's called...PAYBACK," Alena smiled as she nibbled  
on some ice cream. Sirius did not look convinced.  
  
"You...You....," he started but, stormed off.  
  
"GO ANGEL!" Lyza smiled as soon as he was gone. "A toast," they all raised  
their glasses, "May revenge always be...as sweet as pie."  
  
"Cheers," they echoed clinking glasses.  
  
"Look I want to warn the four of you...Sirius is on the war path...be  
careful," Remus said quickly and walked away.  
  
"I feel bad we had to hit him too," Lyza sighed.  
  
"Me too," Lily and Angel said. Alena was clearly not paying attention.  
  
"Come on...let's go to McGoganall...hopefully he hasn't told on us," Alena  
said and they got up.  
  
"I don't think that he would...he's not the type," Angel added praying she  
was right. They all walked to where McGoganall was talking to the boys.  
  
"Oh girls...wonderful your here," Professor McGognall greeted them.  
  
"Hi," they all said in turn.  
  
"I won't tell on you...but, I will get you back," she heard Sirius whisper in  
her ear. She turned to look him in the eyes but, he had slinked away.  
  
"Tonight you will all be serving your detentions with Hagrid. You will be  
working with him in the Forbidden Forest and you will be there as long as it  
takes," McGognall explained.  
  
"Aren't there...er...creatures in the forest?" Peter asked shakily. Angel  
didn't know if the stories of man eating spiders, unicorns, centaurs and  
several other mythical, magical creatures was true but, she certainly did not  
want to find out.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Pettigrew. Although you hardly need to worry about them if you have  
Hagrid around," McGognall answered him with a look of longing in her eyes  
when she mentioned Hagrid. Angel knew Hagrid was the man/giant and thought  
they'd make a rather odd looking couple...Opposites attract, she reminded  
herself.  
  
"But," Peter began stuttering.  
  
"No buts Mr.Pettigrew. You eight got yourselves into trouble and now you have  
to face the consequences," McGoganall cut him off.  
  
"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time," Lyza and Lily said together.  
  
"WHAT?" everyone minus McGonganall and Peter asked.  
  
"Muggle thing," Lily threw up her arm which launched Sirius into muggles and  
how they made no sense.  
  
"Come along now students. I want you to go to your dormitories and change out  
of your robes. They'll only slow you down and you may need to run. If I were  
you, I'd wear something warm. Now go and be at the portrait hole in ten  
minutes," The professor added. They all walked out of the Great Hall, greeted  
by stares and rude comments made by the Slytherins.  
  
"Aww...are they getting expelled? Too bad. Actually I'm surprised they lasted  
this long." Angel heard a Slytherin say as they passed. At that point it took  
James, Remus, Peter and Alena to hold back Sirius from killing the boy behind  
the voice. Out of curiosity Angel looked to see that it was crooked nosed,  
foul smelling...Severus Snape.  
  
"Don't worry about him Sirius...we'll get him," James tried calming Sirius  
down as they walked outside the oak doors.  
  
"Why'd you help stop me?" Sirius growled at Alena who still had a firm grip  
on his arm.  
  
"Because we both...all of us in one way or another have vendettas against the  
sullen, bloke of a man in Snape and I'll be d*mned if you get the pleasure of  
hurting him before me," Alena snarled. She released her grip on his arm.  
  
"Someone forgot their midol this morning," Lily taunted. Alena looked ready  
to kill and Angel dissolved into peals of laughter. She may be from a  
wizarding family but, living in a muggle village she and having to go the  
pharmacy she knew what midol was.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alena asked exasperated.  
  
"Nothing. I'm not laughing at you. Just...er something I popped into my own  
head," Angel stalled. Lily winked at her and they both smiled warring glances  
at each other knowing not to push it further.  
  
"Mind telling me?" Alena seemed to know Angel fibbed.  
  
"Er...forgot," Angel lied again. Lily and Lyza both snickered behind her.  
  
"Shhhure," Alena drew the word on. They followed the boys through the final  
sliding panel and to the begging of the corridor before anyone talked again.  
  
"I wonder what we have to do tonight," James thought aloud. That same thought  
crossed Angel's mind as well and she was sure it had crossed the others minds  
as well.  
  
"If it wasn't for your friend Sirius there we wouldn't be in this fix and YOU  
wouldn't be wondering," Alena said cockily as Remus gave the password and  
they all crawled inside, coming out in the common room.  
  
"Hey...you set off that Filbuster in out pie and got us back," Sirius  
responded smartly.  
  
"Hardly payback. I mean you four were already covered in food from your food  
fight," Alena sounded as if she was keeping score.  
  
"Stop this. I for one do not like having to listen to you bicker constantly.  
We all know you despise each other so do everyone a favor and try shutting  
up!" Remus, the quiet one spoke. Everyone including himself looked shocked.  
  
"Go Remus!," Lyza shouted. She musta been a cheerleader. Remus smiled. They'd  
make a cute couple, Angel thought.  
  
"Sorry," Remus muttered.  
  
"It's getting so you can't have a good argument without interruption," Sirius  
smirked.  
  
"Here, Here," Alena agreed.  
  
"Your agreeing with me?" Sirius asked mischievously.  
  
"No...well...yes...don't get used to it," Alena marched up the stairs  
grumpily.  
  
"See you in a few," Sirius looked up at Alena before they all went off their  
separate dormitories to change.  
  
"You know if I didn't know you better, Alena I'd say you and Sirius were made  
for each other," Lily smiled. Alena had changed into blue sweatpants and a  
long-sleeved shirt that Angel thought was cut a little short.  
  
"Shut up," Alena said evenly. Angel knew Lily was smart enough not to push  
her luck further. Angel grabbed some gray sweatpants and no matter how hard  
she tried she couldn't find her sweatshirt.  
  
"Has anyone seen my sweatshirt?" she asked all of them. They all thought a  
moment, looked around and then answered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She dug through her trunk again and couldn't find it. She gave up and grabbed  
the next best thing: a white long-sleeved shirt. Lily had changed into a  
green sweaters and khakis. Lyza was wearing a long, sky-blue, wool sweater  
that reached her knees and cream leggins.  
  
"Let the games begin," Alena smirked when they were all done. They walked out  
to the common room where the guys were already waiting. Angel noticed Sirius  
and James had matching leather dusters...brooding.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Alena said.  
  
"I'm staring to think that's all you can say," Sirius nodded as the girls  
reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Temper, Temper," Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna say it for her...SHUT UP," Angel yelled. She couldn't take anymore  
of their petty attempts at getting to each other.  
  
"They look like they want to commit murder," Lily whispered as they climbed  
out the portrait hole to Angel.  
  
"Yeah and I can't wait to see who'll win," Angel whispered back.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The group stood in front of the portrait hole for about thirty seconds before  
Sirius started complaining. Everyone even to Angel's surprise James told him  
to shut up. After about one minute Angel started to get impatient...I mean  
Professor McGoganall seemed...like she was always on time.  
  
"Are we the students in detention?," came a voice from down the hall. Angel  
looked to see the man she knew as...Mr.Flich...he was the Hogwarts caretaker.  
He was coming right at them and how did he know they were in detention. No  
one answered him. "Well, you'll be coming down with me. Minerva...er  
Professor McGoganall had business to attend to...let's go." Flich explain  
McGognall's absence.  
  
"Are we still going to the...Forbidden Forest?," came Peter's high pitched,  
squeaky voice. Angel knew he was hoping that they didn't have to go there.  
Flich rounded on Peter Pettigrew with a devilish smile crossing his face.  
  
"Yes, boy! You'll surely think twice before breaking more rules. I'd prefer  
that we hang you by your wrists for a few days in the darks of the dungeons.  
Those were the good old days...come to think of it I still have the chains,"  
Flich answered with a weird gleam in his eyes. Angel thought he looked weird  
before...when he mentioned those chains he seemed...unhinged?  
  
She heard Peter gulp as the group trudged down the hall silently. After  
flights of stairs, corridors, sliding panels, hidden doors they reached the  
entrance hall. "This way," Flich said opening the doors to the outside.  
  
"Ladies first," Sirius laughed directing the girls towards the door.  
  
"Your such gentleman," Angel snapped following Alena's back outside.  
Professor McGoganall had been right...it was awfully cold. She shivered  
inside her shirt and wrapped her arms around herself trying to get warm.  
Flich led them across the grounds, down a hill and right in front of the  
Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Come on Flich...get those kids here! I want to start soon," boomed a voice  
across the way. Angel looked to her left and saw a small hut. Next to it  
stood an even bigger man...that was Hagrid and a boarhound.  
  
"Don't be to nice to them Hagrid...this is detention. I'll be back as soon as  
your done...if you make it," Flich said to Hagrid and directing the last part  
at them. Angel flinched...if? Flich walked off in the direction of the castle  
and left the group of eight facing Hagrid.  
  
"Ain't nothing gonna hurt you out here. Now we're going to split up into  
groups...let's see You and you come with me, "Hagrid started pointing at Lyza  
and Remus, "You, you and you are together," he pointed to James, Lily and  
Alena...OH NO! "And you two are with Fang," he added confirming her worst  
fear...she was with Sirius. "Now what we are searching for is a purple egg.  
It belongs to a...friend of mine...when you find it send up blue sparks and  
if you get in trouble send up red sparks. Try sending up the sparks just so I  
know you can do it." All of them took out their wands and practiced sending  
up both kind of sparks. Once he was satisfied, "Now you two and Fang go that  
way," he pointed Angel and Sirius who had Fang by a leash towards the East,  
"you three go there," he said to Alena who was complaining to Lily about  
being paired with James, "and you two...let's go. The sooner we finish the  
sooner you all can get back."  
  
"Let's go," Sirius turned to her. She followed him down the way Hagrid had  
pointed them. After about twenty minutes of finding nothing except twigs,  
branches, leaves and forest things Angel got really cold. Since the time  
Flich had lead them out the doors the temperature had dropped about ten  
degrees...and it was cold!  
  
"God, it's cold," she shivered.  
  
"You should have worn a sweatshirt," Sirius said from in front of her. Fang  
was sniffing around the ground, not paying attention to the duo's  
conversation.  
  
"No really? Thanks for dazzling me with your intellect Einstein," Angel  
retorted smartly. She drew her arms around her tighter. This hadn't worked  
before, but she couldn't do anything else.  
  
"Here," Sirius growled shoving his duster at her. She stopped a second...why  
is he giving me his jacket? It's freezing...then she noticed that he had on a  
sweatshirt too. Fang had turned around and was yipping at her feet. She  
finally drew the long thick, black coat around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled at Sirius gratefully.  
  
"I'm only doing it so you'll shut up," he snarled. She thought about giving  
it back then, but she was warm now and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Chivalry is so under rated," she mumbled to herself as they continued  
walking. Thank goodness that they had lights at the tips of their wands. A  
nice little spell. She knew if they didn't have it they'd both have fallen.  
  
"Watch out there's some thorns up here," she vaguely heard Sirius's voice  
before she felt a sharp, hot pain coming from her hand. Using her lighted  
wand she looked where the pain had come from. Sure enough she had nicked  
herself on a torn. "Told you to be careful," she heard Sirius say from beside  
her.  
  
"Yeah. It's not big just hurts like hell," she admitted.  
  
"Want me to send up sparks?," he asked in mock sympathy.  
  
"No. It's not bad," Angel gritted her teeth as he put his wand over it.  
  
"This may sting a little. Spitafley," he said. A small purple/magenta light  
covered her hand and mainly her cut. After a few seconds the light  
disappeared and her cut was a scab.  
  
"Thanks. Where on earth did you learn that?," Angel asked him. That was the  
second thing he had done for her tonight...what else can happen?  
  
"My mum. She taught me when I was old enough and getting in trouble. I may be  
a little...troublesome, but I'm handy to have around," he explained. She  
looked down at her fresh scab and then back up. It startled her that he was  
staring at her...Very deeply.  
  
"Uh...are you ok?," Angel brandished her wand in his face. He blinked from  
the bright light and shook himself out of the stare.  
  
"Yeah let's start walking...I want to find that egg," he spoke nervously. She  
wanted to say something or ask something, but Fang the boarhound's cries  
scrambled her thoughts. "What is it Fang?"  
  
They didn't need to wait for an answer. The trees nearest them ruffled though  
not from wind. The twigs on the ground crunched though not from their feet.  
Through the trees stepped the most wonderful thing Angel had ever seen...a  
centaur. Black horse body that had silver wisps in it, a tan human body and  
glossy cinnamon hair. If he had been human Angel knew her American cousin  
Kelly would have put him in the "Hottie" category. She would have to agree.  
  
She suddenly noticed why Sirius hadn't spoken. The centaur was holding his  
side, and it was covered in a thick, red liquid...blood. She didn't know what  
had come over her, but she rushed over to the centaur's side and tried to  
help it.  
  
"No!," Sirius screamed at her when her hand touched the centaur's blood. She  
didn't care she just stroked it, trying to calm it.  
  
"Quick! Sirius what's that healing spell? Send up the sparks!," Angel yelled  
not bothering to hear why Sirius had yelled "No!"  
  
"That spell only works on small cuts," she heard him say as his wand sent up  
the sparks.  
  
"Leave me little one," the centaur spoke. Surprised she pulled her hands away  
from him, "The darkness will come. Friends, families...all will be  
destroyed," he added groggily as he collapsed onto the soil. Angel dropped  
next to him and she didn't know why, but she put her hands back on his wound  
and began to weep, "Do...not...cry...dear...girl...I  
am...only...the...first...of...many."  
  
"You are not going to die," she heard her own voice say between tears. Sirius  
was crouching down next to her, Fang at his side. The centaur glanced from  
Sirius, to her, to Sirius and back at her a final time.  
  
"Be...careful...little ones," he whispered. His eyes rolled back into his  
head and he was...gone. Angel wasn't sure what came next...the blinding  
white/gold light or the...visions.  
  
~Vision~  
  
A flash of gold light appeared in front of Angel willing her to follow it.  
Into the darkness she walked. The full moon cast a silvery glow along the  
ground. She knew that tonight wasn't the full moon, but was it? Confused she  
followed the golden light. It stopped in the middle of a grove of trees. She  
stood there waiting. Not knowing why, but she stood waiting for something. Wai  
ting for what?  
  
What Angel saw ahead of her scared her worse then anything ever had in her  
entire eleven years of life. Walking or running was it? Was a beast. A  
werewolf. The werewolf gray in color still having shreds of it's human  
clothes draped along patches of fur. It's long, yellow teeth glittering  
violently in the wave of light cast off from the moon.  
  
A long howl echoed through the forest, then she noticed it was coming at her.  
No, No. Not at her...next to her. She looked to her left, the wolf's eyes had  
led her to believe that's where he was headed and saw...a defenseless bunny  
rabbit. Faster, Faster, she tried to get the bunny to move, but found she  
couldn't budge. She was being forced to sit there and watch as a  
poor...innocent...little...white now blood struck with red bunny being eaten  
by this beast. She was moved to watch as it lifted it's head up in victory,  
howled and then went back to the bunny as if it were a rare delicacy. Tears  
soaked her face.  
  
The werewolves eyes were suddenly focused in a new direction. Towards the  
trees. It lifted it's nose in the air, sniffed, and then something shocking.  
The werewolf's eyes passed over her, it got up and ran straight through her.  
She watched it's retreating back run through the forest and then...a blinding  
flash of white.  
  
~End vision~  
  
~  
(note: this part since Angel's...er...not awake is from Sirius's Point of  
View. If I do this anymore I'll let you know and I will also let you know  
when I switch back to Angel's P.O.V.)  
~  
  
"ANGEL! ANGEL!," Hagrid kept repeating. As soon as she fainted Hagrid, Remus,  
Lyza and Peter had shown up. The centaur's words still lingered on the wind  
and on Sirius's mind.  
  
"Is she...?," Lyza dared to ask through tears. Sirius didn't know if she was  
ok, but if she was...gone he would never be able to forgive himself. It  
all...it just happened to fast.  
  
"No she's breathing," Hagrid answered calmly. Lyza began to pace around  
Hagrid's form which was crouched over Angel trying to wake her.  
  
"She touched him...," Sirius began pointing to the already noticed centaur,  
"He died while she was touching his blood and then...she just...fainted,"  
Sirius whispered to Remus. He knew he shouldn't have let her continue  
touching the centaur after the first time, but nothing had happened. It was  
legend that if a human with a pure heart touched a centaurs blood while it  
was dying, and the blood reached the human's blood stream the human would  
receive some of the centaur's powers. He knew he shouldn't have let her touch  
it...,but he couldn't stop her. She was so moved to help it even if she was  
up against impossible odds.  
  
"Where are they?," Lyza asked aloud. Sirius knew she was referring to James,  
Lily and Alena. Hagrid had sent Fang the boarhound to get them a few minutes  
ago. Hopefully they hadn't gone far.  
  
"They'll be here soon," Remus soothed. Sirius knew this wasn't the time to  
think or say anything, but Remus and Lyza would make a cute couple. Jeez...I'm  
starting to act like James.  
  
"Oh...my...," Peter squeaked. He didn't talk to much and if he did it was to  
complain, or to whine, or to complain, or to whine. A wimp in Sirius's book.  
He looked over at the shy, poor excuse for a boy and not for the first time  
wondered why that boy had been put in Gryffindor. He was nice...to Sirius,  
James and Remus. Probably scared of us. He looked again, the boy now had his  
face in his hands. One day...  
  
"What Fang? Where are they?," it was a relief to hear James's voice. Fang's  
sniffs sounded near by which was good.  
  
"OV'R HERE!," Hagrid shouted through the trees. Sirius heard James mumble  
something to the two girls with him. Alena was probably disagreeing and Lily  
to save the argument was just content on finding Hagrid and the others. Girls.  
After a few seconds the three children and Fang entered the brush where  
Sirius, Hagrid, Lyza, Remus, Peter and though not awake Angel were.  
  
"Hey guys...what's u....WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?," came Alena's voice. It hit  
him. She was accusing him of hurting Angel.  
  
"ALENA! Calm down! Sirius didn't do anything," Hagrid snapped. Thankful that  
he didn't have to explain to that banshee of a girl he allowed himself a  
grin. It quickly disappeared when he saw Alena's expression. He looked back  
over at Hagrid who had stood up and in his large arms cradled Angel's form.  
"We were waiting for you three. Now, come on we have to see Dumbeldore."  
  
"What happened Sirius?" James was at his side now. They all started walking.  
Hagrid carrying Angel in front with Fang, the three girls after him, Peter  
then Remus, James and Sirius brought up the back.  
  
"I'll explain later," Sirius said. He didn't feel like talking to anyone  
right now. Even James. He just didn't think anyone would understand.  
  
"It's not your fault," Remus commented sympathetically.  
  
"I know," Sirius confessed. They didn't talk the rest of the way through the  
forest. They just listened to Peter's wheezes, Alena and Lily's futile  
attempts to soothe Lyza, Alena and Angel's own worries and Fang's yips.  
  
"All right then. One of you go get Dumbeldore," Hagrid said to all of them.  
Lyza raised her hand shakily, "Ok Lyza. Go inside and the first teacher you  
see...they should be patrolling the hall...tell them you need to speak with  
Dumbeldore. Just say Hagrid sent me to find Dumbeldore. Alena I'd appreciate  
it if you went with them," Sirius had not heard Hagrid sound so serious  
since...well,...never.  
  
"We'll be back," Alena added to all of them. Sirius watched them go until he  
could no longer see them. Then he turned back to Hagrid who was kneeling with  
Lily over Angel.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?," he heard Lily ask in the distance.  
  
"Not at the moment. She'll be fine. She just...fainted that's all," Hagrid  
answered.  
  
"Oh...I hope she comes around soon. I'm really sorry we didn't find  
your...egg," Lily added to the gamekeeper.  
  
"Me too. Arargog...I mean my friend will find it. I'll come back out tomorrow  
if need be," Hagrid said to Lily. Sirius saw the gentle giant man squeeze  
Lily's shoulder to comfort her. He let go quickly scanning the grounds.  
  
"Hi," came a small voice. Sirius didn't see Lily move over to where the guys  
were sitting on the grass.  
  
"Hey," James and Remus answered. Lily sat down and Sirius nodded to show he  
wasn't ignoring her.  
  
"Are you all right?," Lily asked her attention focused on Sirius.  
  
"Fine. Worried, but fine," he answered her. She looked over at Hagrid, then  
at Angel then back to where she was.  
  
"She'll be ok. Hagrid said. And I may be muggle, but I know Dumbeldore won't  
let anything happen to her," Lily smiled reassuringly. "It's kind of sweet  
you care." she added.  
  
That he did not expect. He just looked at her, then James and Remus who were  
both on the verge of breaking down into laughter. He didn't say anything...tru  
th was he had been...No he hadn't. What was he thinking?  
  
"Hagrid? Where are you?," came a voice Sirius knew as Headmaster Dumbeldore.  
Sirius saw the white beard, long white hair and glasses and knew it was  
indeed Albus Dumbeldore Headmaster of Hogwarts. Alena and Lyza were in front  
of him by about a foot. All three were running.  
  
"Ov'r here," Hagrid boomed.  
  
"What happened?," Dumbeldore asked when he reached the group and saw Angel  
lying on the grass. Hagrid and everyone else looked at Sirius to explain. Grea  
t...  
  
"We were walking...looking for that thing Hagrid told us to find...we saw  
that centaur...he was bleeding...She tried to...to help him...I sent up the  
sparks...he...the centaur...died while she was touching him...then...she  
just...fainted," Sirius explained. Alena and James gasped. He was sure they  
both knew the legend.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. Hagrid was that centaur from out forest?," Dumebeldore  
said. Hagrid thought or at least seemed to be thinking before answering.  
  
"I never saw 'im before today. No other centaurs said he was coming or  
mentioned him. I talked to Bane and Willowbark yesterday, but no one said  
anything."  
  
"I see. What's that? On her hand," came Dumbeldore's voice again. "Sirius?"  
  
"Oh that. She cut herself on a torn while we were walking. I did a small  
healing spell on it and it scabbed over," Sirius said. Dumbeldore's blue eyes  
twinkled.  
  
"Where did you learn that spell from?," he asked Sirius.  
  
"My mother," Sirius explained to Dumbeldore as he had Angel.  
  
"She was a wonderful women. An excellent witch. She is greatly missed by our  
world," Dumbeldore beamed at him. He looked at Angel, grabbed his wand and  
simply said, "Klitzentech."  
  
They all looked at Angel. Her eyes slowly opened. Her closed lips, opened.  
She looked around...taking it all in.  
  
"What happened?," were the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Do you remember anything?," Dumbeldore asked her calmly. She looked up into  
the sky, to the moon which would be full in about two days. After a time she  
replied.  
  
"Yes. I was walking in the forest...and I saw...something horrible."  
  
"What was it?," Dumbeldore prodded.  
  
"A werewolf."  
  
A WEREWOLF? Was this girl insane? She had been asleep for the entire time and  
he had not seen a werewolf.  
  
"You were walking and you saw a werewolf? My dear as you can tell tonight is  
not a full moon so werewolf cannot possibly be around tonight," Dumbeldore  
said.  
  
"No. It wasn't tonight. It was...I don't know. But, the werewolf...I saw a  
golden light lead me there and a white light take me back...then I was here,"  
she continued. Dumbeldore looked at her, then at Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid I want you to talk to the other centaurs and see what they have to  
say about the...deceased. Children you are all going to get some rest and I  
shall speak to you again in the morning. You are not going to be attending  
your first class. I want you to sleep in. I will tell Minerva not to have the  
other children bother you with questions. Now goodnight," Dumbeldore ordered.  
  
"Goodnight," they all chorused.  
  
"Come on Blondie," Sirius and Remus helped Angel up. Dumbeldore was already  
gone. Hagrid and Fang had already darted back into the depths of the forest.  
  
"Shut up," Angel smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you ok?," Alena asked. The girls were now supporting her arms.  
  
"Yeah. I can walk you know?"  
  
"Oh right sorry," Lily said and they let go. At this point the eight of them  
silently walked up the school.  
  
~  
(this is now back to Angel's P.O.V. I liked writting as Sirius though so I  
may switch back...hmm...)  
~  
  
The group walked up the lawn, up the steps and inside the entrance hall.  
Professor McGoganall was waiting for them by the marble staircase.  
  
"I see that you are all well now. Come along it's time you got some sleep,"  
she said as soon as they were in ear shot. They followed her silently up the  
steps not sure if they could talk or not. Angel was still worried about what  
she had seen. Was it a preminition? A vision? Was it really going to happen?  
And the most important question of all...who is the werewolf? She re-ran each  
of those questions through her mind as they walked. "Here we are. Goodnight  
students. Dumbeldore will see you tomorrow...now get some sleep!"  
  
She walked away after giving the portrait hole the password (it had been  
changed that night ("Chocolate Frogs"). They all crawled through without  
talking.  
  
"I am too tired to walk up those steps," Alena said when they dropped into  
the common room.  
  
"Don't make me have to carry you up there, eh?," Angel asked exasperated.  
Alena was tired? Alena? Hell Angel was the one who had been in trouble. She  
was the one who fainted. She was the one...  
  
"Fine. Goodnight," Alena smirked.  
  
"Goodnight," the boys and girls echoed. Angel followed Lily up the steps  
smiling then remembered she still had Sirius's duster.  
  
"SIRIUS!," she called as quietly as she could across the common room. He  
turned around and ran down the steps, skipping the last one. They met each  
other in the middle of the common room. She removed the duster and held it  
out, "Here. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. See you in the morning," he smiled. She smiled back then ran up  
the steps to her own dormitory to where Lily was waiting up.  
  
"So...what was that all about?," Lily asked mischeivously. She was winking  
her eye which made Angel know she was talking about Sirius.  
  
"He lent me his duster so "I would shut up about being cold" and I returned  
it. Why? What's there supposed to be?," Angel asked. She grabbed her pajamas.  
  
"Just...nothing. I mean he was worried about you while you were...not awake  
and I thought...nevermind," Lily began almost laughing. Angel threw her dirty  
clothes on the floor. Pick em' up tomorrow she reminded herself. Jumped into  
bed and pulled back the covers.  
  
"Nevermind?," she asked hoping Lily would continue.  
  
"Well...you two would make a cute couple..."  
  
"WHAT?," Angel had to control her voice level. Lily burst out laughing into  
her pillow.  
  
"You heard me. Sirius Black and Angel Matthews...I can see it now," Lily  
smiled. Now it was Angel who laughed.  
  
"That's impossible. No. Never gonna happen," she said to Lily who was  
gigeling like a school girl. "No."  
  
"Why not? It could. I saw the way he was looking at you...like McGoganall  
when she talks about Hagrid. Or that look Flich got in his eyes when he was  
on about hanging students from ceilings."  
  
"No. It just...never work. And if Sirius had Flich's look in his eyes...well  
I'd be scared. Very scared. That man freaks me out," Angel confessed. Lily  
laughed again.  
  
"Oh...,but you two would be so cute together." Angel had enough. She grabbed  
her pillow and whipped across onto Lily. She hit her in the head which caused  
both girls to go into giggels. She took her pillow back and laid down.  
"Goodnight." she heard Lily say through the sound of curtains being drawn.  
She left hers open.  
  
"Night."  
  
~  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!," a sharp, shrill voice screamed into the girl's dormitories.  
Angel bolted upright and looked straight into the face of a woman she didn't  
know. The lady smiled lightly, her eyes twinkled and took twenty years off  
her hard set face, her longish brown hair was pulled back into a loose and  
mesy bun and she was standing right above Angel's bed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wake up. Your little friends are already in the common room waiting for you.  
That red head told me you wouldn't wake up for them. Are you feeling alright  
dear?," the lady asked her. She put her hand over Angel's forehead and nodded  
her head, "Ah...no fever. I'll let you get dressed. Now hurry up!"  
  
Suddenly Angel remembered. She had to go see Dumbeldore about what had  
happened the night before. She got out of bed quickly almost tripping on her  
sheets. She rumaged through her trunk and grabbed a oversized shirt, jeans  
and some socks. As soon as she finished she quickly ran a brush through her  
hair and grabbed her sandels. She rushed down the steps seeing her other  
seven classmates sitting on the couch and chairs. The lady who had awoken her  
was no where to be seen.  
  
"I was begging to think you'd never wake up," Alena said wirly as Angel sat  
down next to her. Alena passed her a cup of tea. "That woman...Madam  
Pomfrey...she wants you to drink it all. It's some herbal crap tea."  
  
"Thanks," Angel smiled sipping on the liquid. It wasn't bad. A hint of lemony  
spice graced the honey flavored tea. "So what time is it?"  
  
"You've been sleeping about thirty minutes longer then the rest of us...so  
about half past noon," James glanced at his imaginary watch. Angel almost  
laughed.  
  
"What about our classes?," Angel asked. The others stared at her in shock.  
Their looks saying "How can you think about class?" or "We don't have to go  
be thankful"  
  
"Well Miss Perfect I'm going to all my classes...we're off today. We don't  
have to make anything up and it's not like we're missing good classes."  
Sirius said smartly. He was being awfully cold to her this morning.  
  
"What classes?," she couldn't restrain herself. Sirius sighed as if  
displeased that she asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts and...Potions."  
  
"Great."  
  
The creak of a floorboard made them all look over at the portrait hole. There  
they saw Madam Pomfrey standing there with some more of her tea.  
  
"Children. Now you are all going to drink more tea then Dumbeldore will come  
see you soon. Now I am trusting you to be good until he arrives. Drink your  
tea," Madam Pomfrey made it sound as if they'd die if they didn't drink the  
tea. She put more in front of them, smiled, reminded them to drink every last  
drop and left them. Silence...a long, heavy silence came from the room. For a  
long time no one spoke, they sat and drank their tea. Finally Peter  
interupted the silence.  
  
"I think you went crazy last night! I mean werewolves? Not on the full moon?  
Ludicrous. Really what did you see? You fainted. I sat there and watched you  
lying down. You didn't see anything. Really," he sounded like he had  
reherched this in his mind.  
  
"Hmm...let's think about this. When did I care what you think?," Angel  
snapped. She was even taken aback by the coldness in her voice, but how dare  
he? He didn't see that monster. He didn't have to sit there and watch a  
beautiful creature being destroyed. He didn't know what she saw...  
  
"Don't be so mean. God he was only saying what he thought. God do you have to  
be so mean to everyone?," that was Sirius. What's his deal? He was so nice  
last night. Why was he doing this? She couldn't take it. Normally she could  
control her anger, but this...this was really messed up.  
  
"Don't you...Don't even. You sat there and...no. None of you freaking saw  
what I saw. None of you, you have no idea what your talking about. Sirius  
don't make me start on you. Your the most cynical, most ill-behaved one of us  
all and guess what? If you want to take up for Peter then go ahead. Hit me  
because, I gaurentee I'll hit you back," she snarled. Everyone just stared at  
her. They didn't know her. What made them think they did? What right did any  
of them have to contradict her? They didn't see it. They didn't know anything  
about what...nothing. They ALL knew nothing.  
  
"Are you ok? Maybe we should wait in the common room," Alena said. She wasn't  
sure if it was fear etched on Alena's face or worry.  
  
"I'm fine. And no if they don't want to be around us they can leave. I don't  
see why their here anyway," Angel replied hotly. Alena moved away a little.  
"Sorry Alena. Sorry Lily. Sorry Lyza. Sorry EVERYONE except for you two...,"  
she added pointing a threating finger at Peter and Sirius who looked taken  
aback.  
  
"Come on. Let's go back upstairs," Lily was saying.  
  
"No. We shouldn't have to go. Look I need to say something before we do if  
you want to leave. Sirius you were nice last night. I don't know if it's  
because, aside from Hagrid's dog we were the only ones there or what not, but  
you were nice. Now, your being a complete and total ass...I don't want to  
talk to you and I don't want to see you unless it's absoultly neccesary...we  
can go now," the last part she said happily. She marched up the stairs not  
waiting for the other girls to follow.  
  
She could picture their faces. Lyza pale with shock. Lily paler then a ghost.  
Alena fearing her, or perhaps happy she was making a fool out of Sirius.  
Remus's normally passive face was now...it looked like he hadn't had sleep.  
Come to think of it he didn't look the same since last night. He hadn't  
looked his normal self...since before she told them about her vision. She  
decided he was probably to scared of a werewolf to sleep and moved on in her  
thoughts. James next to Sirius holding his friends shoulder, face almost  
creased everywhere and brow furrowed. Sirius shocked...there was no other  
word to deiscribe it. And...Peter shaking, really shaking. She didn't even  
notice she was crying.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok," she heard three voices saying calmly. She knew who they  
belonged to. She knew why they were there. For once in her life people like  
her...witches...she had true friends. After only two days knowing them they  
were better friends to her then anyone she had ever known in her life. And  
for that she was thankful for.  
  
Read Between The Lines Part Four  
  
~  
  
Dumbeldore showed up. She stuck to her story and answered all his questions.  
Sirius though he had much difficulty with it kept to the story he had last  
night, everything made sense. What Dumeldore told them after the questions  
shocked all of them.  
  
"Angel...my dear child I am afraid you have recived the gift of that centaur.  
You now have the ability to see into the future. It won't happen all the time  
now...when you least expect it. There's no way to get it to go away. None at  
all. I ask only that if you have a vision you tell me, Professor McGoganall  
or any teacher. If you'll excuse me I have to go. You eight do not have to go  
to any classes today...I want to make sure you get more rest. Have a nice  
day."  
  
Visions? No one spoke for a while. Angel couldn't take the silence. She  
marched up the stairs. Lay down on the bed and fell asleep at least then she  
didn't have to hear the silence.  
  
  
  
Posters/Note(P/N) I expect to get hate mail from the way I posted your stories! I am sorry, I guess I forgot to save them, and I went to the wrong one. I am EXTREMLEY sorry about that, and I know I need to die, or whatever, but if you are reading this message that means you know I have fixed it! So for the **hate** mail, write to ME. It is not Angelica's fault, just mine and my pathetic live. So don't blame her. And don't steal the logo.  
  
¿ÅngëLÏcª ƒºrëVeR?²  
ð Ø ð 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Read between The Lines Part 5  
  
~  
The next month went by very quickly. Besides becoming closer friends with  
Lily, Alena and Lyza Angel had accomplished alot. She was the top student of  
first year in Charms. She got really good marks in Transfiguration even if  
she didn't pay alot of attention. She did alright in Defense Against The Dark  
Arts, it was interesting. She was one of the top ten flyers in Flying Class.  
The only class she had trouble with was Potions.  
  
Professor Grimes was the Potions teacher not to mention the Slytherin head of  
house. He favored the Slytherin students and gave them extra points for  
nothing. He wanted to make sure they won the cup according to Alena. He was  
always taking points away from Angel whose potions weren't as great as they  
could be. She was partnered all the time with Remus Lupin because, of  
alphabetical order and they often talked. He was the only boy besides Brian  
Christopher that she talked to. I mean she talked to some of the other guys,  
but she trusted those two. Remus and she didn't talk much outside of class,  
but he always listened. Brian and Angel often talked in Transfiguration,  
Charms and any time they saw each other. He was nice and Angel thought about  
what Alena had said earlier. She had feelings for him, that was apparent, but  
she woundered if he had feelings for her.  
  
Good news was she didn't have anymore visions. She hadn't talked to the other  
three guys besides Remus since that day. They didn't seem keen to talk to her  
either. She didn't care. She had three best friends, two guy friends she knew  
she could count on and several other people she could talk to. She didn't  
need them. She was extremely content with her friends. They shared everything  
and as far as Angel knew held nothing back. It was the night before the  
Halloween Feast when she found Lily had been holding something from them.  
  
~  
Alena and Angel were doing a last minute cram session on Potions in the  
library. Lyza had detention thanks to Teresa putting something in her  
cauldron and making it explode. Angel hated Teresa almost as much as she  
hated Sirius Black. Lily was tierd and went to bed early or so they thought. "  
  
"Ok so in the Forgetfullness Potion it's three humbugs? Or is it five?,"  
Alena asked as she consulted a thick, leather book about Potions.  
  
"Uh...isn't it seven?," Angel asked in return uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know. Man, we need Lily here," Alena grabbed another book. Angel  
went back to scamming over the notes Lily leant her. "It was seven."  
  
"Thank god for the quick notes study session and thank god for Lily," Angel  
said holding up the notes, "Or we'd fail Potions. Flunk Defense Against the  
Dark Arts and get horrible marks in Histroy of Magic."  
  
"Thank you God for small miracals," Alena pretended to pray, "Now God seeing  
as how we already know you love us...Let us pass the test in Potions  
tomorrow!," she added more urgently.  
  
"Ok I say if we don't get this in fifteen minutes, we resolve, give up and go  
to plan B," Angel smiled.  
  
"What's Plan B?"  
  
"Beg Lily for last minute help!" they both laughed and ressumed their study  
session.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Madam Prince the Hogwart's libraian walked up to them. The duo hadn't noticed  
they were the only two left in the library. "Girls I know how important  
studying is for you, but you need to leave now," she eyed them kindly. Angel  
didn't know why people thought that Madam Prince was bitter, she was really  
nice.  
  
"Ok, sorry," Angel tried to sound nice. Alena gave her a once over and did  
the "teacher's pet" face. Madam Prince satisfied that they were leaving  
walked back to her desk as they packed up their books.  
  
"Suck up," Alena smiled as soon as Madam Prince was out of earshot. They  
finished packing up and walked out the library doors. "What's Lily doing up?  
I thought she went to bed." she pointed to a figure that was Lily pacing  
outside of a classroom door.  
  
"I dunno. LILY?," Angel said yelling the last word. Lily looked up at both of  
them and turned bright red. She froze mid pace. Alena and Angel walked over.  
She still didn't move.  
  
"Earth to Lily," Alena grinned waving a hand in front of Lily's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh. What?," Lily asked dazily.  
  
"Where are you going?," Angel prodded, shifting her gaze around the hallway.  
  
"I was...er...er...looking for you two. Yeah. I was going to find you in the  
library, I was...yeah going to study too," Lily answered quickly. Alena and  
ANgel exchanged glances. From their looks they both knew she was lying.  
  
"Really? Well the library's closed so we can go back to the common toom and  
you can explain the potion to us," Alena said. Lily frowned and Angel could  
see she was thinking.  
  
"Umm...I'll met you two there. Remember when we were in class today? I...well  
I forgot my notebook and I really need it," Lily finally burst out. Her face  
if possible was reder then it had been before.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I have it. You let me borrow it remember?," Angel produced  
the thin black notebook from her bag.  
  
"Oh yeah....umm...I'm gonna go get a book out of the library and then see you  
in the common room," Lily said jumpily.  
  
"Libraries closed," Alena smiled and then added, "Lily Vance tell us what  
your doing! NO LYING!" Lily looked at them both and then down the hallway at  
an approaching figure. Angel couldn't see who it was, it was too far off.  
"Our Lily has a secret Admirier," Angel heard Alena scream and then saw her  
wrap Lily in a tight hug out of the corner of her eye. Angel didn't take her  
eyes off the figure as she listened to Lily's "No, No," and, "I don't have a  
secret admirere or a boyfriend." The figure drew closers. She saw the dark,  
untidy hair first. That's what gave it away. Lily was with....JAMES!  
  
"Hi Lil...," James stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Alena and Angel.  
  
"JAMES? ARE YOU MAD? OUT OF ALL THE BOYS IN THE SCHOOL WHO HAVE CRUSHES ON  
YOU, YOU PICKED JAMES POTTER? LILY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHAT WERE YOU  
THINKING!?!?!?!?!." Alena screamed down the hall. Well if they are dating it  
won't be a secret now half the school probably heard that.  
  
"Relax. I'm not with Lily. I was...coming down here to get a book from the  
library. I'm sure she was doing the same thing," James said cooly.  
  
"Yeah that's probably all. I mean I told you what I was doing. He's  
doing...let's go back to the common room shall we?," Lily added to the  
explination. Angel didn't believe a word of it. James was supposed to be a  
smooth talker and he was acting smooth right now. It was so a lie. From  
Alena's face she didn't believe it either. "Right we best be off then."  
  
"Ok. By the way James the library's closed so you can come back with us,"  
Alena smiled. James who had been calm since he entered the conversation now  
flushed.  
  
"Er...ok," he answered slowly.  
  
"Let's go," Alena and Angel walked in front. Lily and James behind. Everytime  
Angel glanced behind her they appeared to be talking, but when she looked  
they started staring at the walls or the floor.  
  
"What were you two doing by the way?," James asked through the dismal  
silence.  
  
"Studying," the two girls answered.  
  
"What class?," he asked another question. This had to be the most they had  
ever spoken to him.  
  
"Potions. Why are you so nosey?," Alena answered a question with her own.  
James laughed which surprised everyone.  
  
"You know what? It's funny that we don't get along. I mean we act alike, it's  
obvisious we think alike...I mean hell we could be a dysfunctional family,"  
James smirked.  
  
"Act alike? No we are much better behaved. I mean you don't see us putting  
stuff into Slytherin's cauldrons or what not," Alena started.  
  
"Only Teresa's," Lily smiled.  
  
"Think alike? Not even close. We are nothing alike. As for a dysfunctional  
family...well we do act like fueding brothers and sisters." Alena continued.  
James laughed again. "Are you just some guy who laughs alot?"  
  
"No. Only when people say something hillarious," James laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to say it," Alena growled sarcastically.  
  
"I will...SHUT UP!," Angel chimed in. James held a hand over his mouth to  
stifel his laughter. Angel couldn't believe him.  
  
"You know tomorrow's Halloween," James said mischeviously.  
  
"A-DUH!," Alena responded. The Halloween Feast, acordding to people Angel had  
talked to was supposed to be incredible. She couldn't wait.  
  
"Well I want to let you three know...tomorrow be careful what you say while  
your around us because, Sirius, Remus and I invented something we want to try  
on Snape. No sarcastic comments...okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't if you value not itching," James did a fake mad laugh. Lily was  
beaming which Angel thought was odd. She let it pass because, as they neared  
the portrait hole she saw something that didn't make her happy. The Fat Lady  
was gone, meaning they couldn't get in until she returned.  
  
"I don't want to wait out here. I want to go to sleep. If I don't get some  
sleep, I'm going to fall asleep durning my potions test and your the ones who  
are going to have to deal with me," Alena moaned. Angel yawned and sat down  
on the floor and pulled out a sketch book.  
  
"Well no sense in standing. Sit down, I'll wake you up when she gets back,"  
Angel smiled. Alena and Lily sat down. Lily grabbed a book from inside  
Alena's bag and started to read and Alena layed down and crossed her hands  
over her chest.  
  
"Well this is going to be oddles of fun," James commented. Angel glared at  
him as she started to sketch a unicorn. "Hey that's pretty good."  
  
"Thanks, but whatever," Angel kept sketching. James was watching her drawing  
intently which made her nervous. "Were you a vaulture in another life or are  
you just doing that to piss me off? Cuz congradulations its working!"  
  
"I just think it's really good, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Sorry for my little attitude bursts...they come and go," Angel  
noticed he did sound sorry which made her regret her words.  
  
"You know who I think you'd make a cute couple with?," he asked. She  
shrugged. "Well...I think you like that Ravenclaw boy, Sirius and you are  
like...and Remus likes you...I think."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know if he does or not I just see you two in Potions talking and  
stuff...he mentioned that your the nice one, Lily's the smart one, Lyza's the  
sweet and innocent one, " he started and she snorted when he said Lyza was  
innocent, "And...Alena's..."  
  
"Alena?," she asked. There was no other way to describe her. Remus liked her?  
Well...that was...not what she had expected.  
  
"Yeah that's about right," Lily had joined the conversation.  
  
"How much did you hear?," James asked nervously. Lily smiled wirly.  
  
"Oh...that Remus has the hots for Angel," she smiled. Alena shot up.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I didn't say that. I just said I think he likes her," James put emphases on  
think. Alena calmed down and went back to lying down. Lyza had rounded the  
corner, said hello and sat down with the rest of them going into conversation  
with Lily while waiting for the Fat Lady to return.  
  
"Well...I think Remus is nice as a friend and stuff," Angel went back to  
sketching. It's a good thing they hadn't continued talking because, Remus,  
Sirius and Peter shuffled out the portrait hole.  
  
"What was that scream?," Sirius asked huffly. He looked shocked when he saw  
James sitting with the girls. "What's...this?"  
  
"Oh we got caught outside the portrait door, the Fat Lady won't be coming  
back till...er...one in the morning...and gee let's see...I'M TIERD!," Alena  
said from the floor. Sirius looked at the girls then at James.  
  
"Yeah that's what happened. Now you three are stuck out here too," James  
smiled.  
  
"Let's go...James we have some Dungbombs and we want to go fling em' at the  
Slytherins," Sirius hissed. Alena perked up.  
  
"We're coming. I am getting that little snot Teresa for making Lyza with  
standing detention," Alena smiled with a sinister look in her eyes.  
  
"Well...you promise not to get us caught?," Sirius finally spit out.  
  
"Do I look like I want dention?," Alena asked hands on hips. Sirius shrugged.  
Angel returned her sketch pad into her bag, Lily did the same with Alena's  
book and they set off. This time Angel and Remus brough up the rear, Lily and  
James in the middle, Alena and to her dislike Peter after Sirius who led the  
group.  
  
"Where is the entrance to the Slytherin's common room?," Angel asked Remus in  
an undertone.  
  
"Duegons," he replied hushed.  
  
"Interesting," she smiled. He smiled back. "So is this what you guys do  
everynight?"  
  
"No everynight. Just when we're bored and Sirius wants to do something  
stupid. Do you know we've already had seven detentions in two weeks?"  
  
"Really? Jesus...I had three so far and two of them were not my fault," Angel  
glanced at him, he was smiling.  
  
"Lucky. I don't know how many total we'll get if we keep up with this...maybe  
we'll have our own cabnet by next year," Remus smirked. Angel laughed and so  
did Remus.  
  
"That'll insure you guys are legends in here," Angel said. They came to a  
stop in front of a stair leading to the dungeons. Sirius opened it and  
allowed everyone to enter before shuting it and following them.  
  
"Ok...you girls want to get back that girl with a face like a butt and we  
wanna get her lovey, dovey git of a boyfriend Snape...here," Sirius said  
rather bossily handing each girl a Dungbomb.  
  
"Now...you do know how to set these off, right?," James asked smartly while  
getting ready to set off his Dungbomb.  
  
"Yes we do," Angel snapped. Remus smiled at her.  
  
"Ok on the count of three...One, Two, Three," Sirius mouthed. They throw the  
Dungbombs at the Slytherin common room door and bolt back the way they came.  
When they've run enough where they are sure their safe.  
  
"So still think we can't set those babies off?," Alena smiled at the boys.  
Sirius did still look kind of in shock.  
  
"You girls should have come with us before now...it's easier when more people  
are with you," James said as he sat on the floor.  
  
"Sirius?," Alena asked cockily. She's just trying to get a rise out of him...A  
ngel thought. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"See I'm going to let you girls in on a secret...Sirius won't admit he's  
wrong...so, don't try and make him," Remus answered for him. Sirius glared at  
him a second before talking.  
  
"You did...fine. Now we'll get you back to the common room so you aren't in  
trouble," he growled saying "fine" as if it were a dirty word. What a jerk!  
  
"Why go back now?," Lyza's voice came around the corner. "I mean we're out  
here...we might as well explore...for fun," she added with a glint in her eye.  
  
"LYZA?," Alena asked shocked.  
  
"Yes...I think it'd be cool. You know if we found some secret passages...,"  
she started and Peter mumbled something about "we'll get lost."  
  
"I like this girl," James laughed. Lyza blushed furiously.  
  
"Come on then," Lily grabbed Angel's hand and they pulled each other up.  
Alena who was leaning against the wall walked closer to them.  
  
"Seriously?," Sirius asked as though he was surprised girl's would do this.  
  
"No we're not jerk. We're just standing up for the hell of it and acting like  
we want to go," Alena snapped on him.  
  
"Which way of fearless females?," Remus smiled jokeingly.  
  
"Enie, Meanie, Minie, Mo, Catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollars, let him  
go, Enie, Meanie, Minie, Mo...LEFT!," Lily annouced happily. This time the  
girls led the way with the boys following. Sirius and James were talking  
amoungst themeselves, Remus was continueanly telling Peter that they were not  
going to get caught. The girls were just walking, not talking.  
  
"Hey...what's that?," Alena's voice asked. The girls stopped and the boys  
walked up next to them to get a clear look at whatever it was Alena was  
talking about. They all saw a statue of a witch. Sirius sighed.  
  
"And I thought it was something important!," Sirius chuckled obviously  
amussed.  
  
"No. That's not all it is...look," Lily walked over to the witch. She took  
out her wand that Angel didn't even know she had and muttered something, the  
witch creaked open to reveal a passage way.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?," James asked astounded. Lily smiled and  
rounded on the boys.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl and a muggle doesn't mean I don't know how to do  
spells...it was an unlocking spell by the way," Lily said and then added  
silently to the girls, "I read books." That just caused the girls to break  
out into laughter.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't wee student beasties out at night," came a voice that  
made Angel's blood run cold. It was Peeves the school poltragist and a nasty  
person to be around if your in a spot.  
  
"Umm...we were just going up to the dormitories, Peeves. You know nothing  
wrong...er...I mean we weren't doing anything wrong," Lyza stuttered.  
  
"Ohh...sure you weren't. Maybe I should just call Flich and get him to ask  
you what you were doing...," Peeves smiled at their looks of terror.  
  
"You wouldn't. Please, I mean...err...please don't," Lily pleaded.  
  
"Hmmm...well now...try to be a little more convincing," the poltragist was  
smiling wickidly.  
  
"Look we're soo sorry that we are being mischeivous just like you. You know  
your our role model Peeves. I mean your just so...bad. We really do  
this...because, we look up to you," Angel lied through her teeth. She hoped  
it would do the trick.  
  
"Aww...that's so nice of you. Too bad I need to talk to Flich anyway. Next  
time though I'll see if I can't not open my mouth...," he smiled and then  
yelled, "STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDORS! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE  
CORRIDORS!"  
  
Angel didn't know what was happening. Alena had grabbed her hand and they  
were following Lily and Lyza down a long corridor. She had no idea where they  
were going, and from the looks of things neither did her friends.  
  
"Come on. Maybe if we go in here he won't find us," Lily said as she pushed a  
door open. The three other girls followed her inside and she shut the door.  
  
"That was close," Alena said as she collapsed into one of the chairs. The  
other girls sat down too, panting from running so fast. They heard noises  
outside. Angel went over to the door to see if she could hear it.  
  
"That was close...I wonder where the girls got to. I hope Flich didn't get  
them...it's our fault if they get caught," that was Peter's squeaky voice.  
Angel was relivied to see they weren't in trouble, yet she didn't know why.  
  
"We'll find em'...," Remus's voice tried comfort. Angel creaked the door open  
and pulled them all inside by their collars. "You girls are ok?"  
  
"If we weren't ok...I'd hit you...I might do that anyway...," Alena smirked  
at Sirius.  
  
"Why hit me? You girls wanted to come," Sirius asked. Alena just glared at  
him.  
  
"Yes Remus, we're fine."  
  
Angel thought it again. Remus and Lyza would make a really cute couple. "Now  
that we think Flich is out of the corridors leading to the tower would you  
girls like to go back to the common room? Or get some sleep?," James asked.  
  
"No I was planning on staying up all night and...YES YOU IDIOT WE WANT TO  
SLEEP!," Alena practically screamed. Everyone except, Sirius who seemed  
withdrawled, laughed.  
  
"What's the matter, Sirius?"  
  
"Nothing, James."  
  
"Let's go. I don't want to risk Flich catching us again," Peter whimpered.  
Sirius opened the door and walked out, followed by James and Peter. Remus  
held the door open for the girls and then followed them out.  
  
~  
  
They finally got back to the common room after about two hours of searching  
around. They didn't talk because, they were afraid of getting caught by Flich  
or his pesky cat Mrs.Norris. The boys had set off for their dormitories and  
the girls to theirs.  
  
"Well that was interesting...thank god tomorrow we don't have class. And it's  
Halloween!," Lyza said cheerfully as she climbed into bed. Angel didn't even  
bother changing her clothes. She just climbed into bed. Lyza didn't get a  
response. Well...a snore from Alena, but that was it.  
  
"Night," Angel murrmured to herself before falling asleep.  
  
~  
~Vision~  
  
Angel walked into the Great Hall, it looked very beautiful in skyblue and  
silver. Streamers lining the ceiling, silver and blue fairies danced along  
the borders of the wall looking very much like little Christmas lights.  
Everyone was looking at her. She had to admit, she looked good. Her blonde  
hair was swept up in a bun with several curls hanging down in the back and  
lightblue forget-me-not flowers in her hair. Her dress was a long, sleek  
skyblue dress with a slit up the side and what seemed like glass heels.  
  
"May I have this dance?," a man in a mask asked. She relized he looked much  
older then eleven. Then she noticed she too was taller and must be at least  
fifteen. The man did not wait for her to answer, but he took her hand and led  
her to the floor. She couldn't move her gaze from his eyes besides the fact  
they were the only part of his face she could see, they were beautiful.  
  
"You dance wondefully," she commented to the stranger. The voice did not  
sound like her. It was deeper and sounded silky like honey.  
  
"I only dance this way because, I have you for a partner," he said. Suddenly  
she noticed no one was in the Great Hall. Only it wasn't the Great Hall  
anymore. They were outside by the lake, still in each others embrace and  
still dancing. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Yes," she braced herself. His lips neared hers and drew her mouth into the  
softest kiss she ever had. Well, the only kiss she had ever had. There were  
major "sparks".  
  
"Will you go out with me?," he asked once he had pulled away.  
  
"Yes," she couldn't stop herself from saying it. He reached his hands up and  
began to untie the mask. As it fell to the grass she saw who it was...and  
that made her heart skip. She was looking into the handsome face of...Sirius  
Black.  
  
~End Vision~  
  
Angel awoke with a start. Her pillow was wet with sweat. She couldn't  
remember most of the dream only that she was older and that she had kissed  
him. Him. He was Sirius and that was something that shocked her a great deal.  
I mean he was kind of cute, but that didn't make up for his attitude.  
  
He really would never act like that either. Then why are you still seeing his  
face if you don't like him?, a voice in her head asked. Good question, she  
answered her mind. It was obvious he despised her and her friends. Are you so  
sure?, the voice asked again. A stir on Alena's bed caused her to look over  
at Alena who was sitting up.  
  
"How many cups of lizard guts does it take to get to the moon?," Alena's  
voice asked sleepily.  
  
"Uh...six?," Angel answered. Alena looked at her a second and then dropped  
her head back to the pillow and shut her eyes. "Starlight, Starbright," Angel  
gazed out her window, "I wish I was anywhere, but here tonight," she layed  
back down and eventully fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
~  
  
"Thank God we have Fridays off!," Alena was saying. Suddenly Angel awoke and  
sat up, "Morning, Morning."  
  
"Hey," Angel smiled hoping out of her bed. Lily was still sleeping, but Lyza  
was looking through her trunk.  
  
"Hi. Hey girls should we wear black and orange in the honor of Halloween?,"  
Lyza asked.  
  
"Hmm...I don't care. I know what I'm wearing," Alena reached into her trunk  
and pulled out a black dress with DEVIL BREED written at the top in red  
letters with glitter.  
  
"That's cute," Lyza smiled. Angel nodded suddenly wondering what she was  
going to wear. She dug through her trunk and pulled out a red skirt cut a  
little under her knees, a black tanktop with a red border at the top and  
black knee high boots.  
  
"I like your style," Alena said to Angel looking at the skirt.  
  
"Same here," Angel grinned as she started to change. Lyza began to dig  
through her trunk while Alena did her hair.  
  
"How's this?," Lyza asked after a few seconds. Angel turned to see her  
holding up a pair of tight, black leather flares and a red tanktop that tied  
at the top.  
  
"Awsome. Are those like our colors?," Alena smiled.  
  
"Yeah. We're like the B*tch World Order and our colors are red and black,"  
Angel annouced sarcastically brushing her hair.  
  
"I LOVE THAT!," Alena screamed and hugged her.  
  
"Relax, Relax," Angel tried getting out of the bear hug she was now wrapped  
in.  
  
"Oh we are so the B*tch World Order," Alena finally released her. Lyza was  
laughing.  
  
"Ahem," came a voice from the door. It was one of the older Gryffindor  
students. She was holding out a letter. All three girls looked at her for an  
explination. "Well, I can't see why considering how childish you three are,  
but one of the boys asked me to give this to you on account boys are not  
allowed in the girls dorms."  
  
Alena snatched the letter, "You can leave now." The older girl flipped her  
hair and walked out.  
  
"What does it say? And who the heck is it from?," Lyza asked. Alena opened  
the midnight blue envelope and they all read it silently to themselves.  
  
Lyza, Angel, Alena and Lily-  
  
We would like to thank you for your help last night. Sirius would thank you  
to if...he's reading over my shoulder so nevermind. Anyway after the  
Halloween Feast meet us by the statue of the one-eyed witch for more fun.  
Talk to you all sometime today. Oh and by the way if you have lunch free meet  
us by the lake...We'll have everything ready.  
  
Till later,  
Your partners in crime,  
Thanks,  
Remus Lupin. James Potter. Peter Pettigrew  
PS- Sirius sends his regards.  
  
"That's weird," Angel commented when they had all finished, "I mean they're  
being...nice."  
  
"Ok I want to know what "everything ready" means," Lyza was grinning.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we get to bomb the Slytherin dorms again," Angel smiled.  
Alena laughed.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes. No denying it we know you would too."  
  
"Shut up," Alena smiled back at her.  
  
"I say we go for it," Lyza said smiling.  
  
"I think you just want to see...," Alena started, but Lyza clamped her hand  
over Alena's mouth.  
  
"Shut...Up," Lyza said slowly.  
  
"Let's wake Lily up, go to the GH, eat breakfast and see if we have any  
mail," Angel suggested. They had taken to calling the Great Hall the GH for  
short.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
After they got Lily up and she changed, Angel thought the outfit was cute. A  
red plaid skirt cut above her knees (Alena's), a black belly shirt (Lyza's),  
a red sheer shirt which she wore over the belly shirt (Angel's) and her own  
Doc Martin boots. They made their way to the common room to look for the  
guys. Lily had read the letter and was happier about it then the other three.  
Angel was surprised Lily didn't burst open. The boys weren't in the common  
room so they walked out and went to the Great Hall.  
  
They sat down to eat breakfast when the owls came in. This happened everyday,  
but the girls rarely got anything. Alena had forbidden her parents to send  
her anything, Angel's parents were vacationing in some foregin country,  
Lyza's parents were busy with a new baby and Lily's parents were muggle.  
Today however a large barn owl dropped a letter next to Angel's goblet. It  
was adressed to all of them.  
  
"Read it," Alena commanded. Angel opened it and read aloud;  
  
"Dear Angel, Alena, Lily and Lyza-  
  
Would you girls like to stop by and see my new animal? It's a cute one, it  
is. If you do come by, try after breakfast.  
  
Cheers,  
Hagrid. "  
  
After the night in the Forbidden Forest the girls went to visit Hagrid once a  
week. He listened to their complaints about Potions, Homework and anything  
else while, they in turn listened to his stories and how much he wanted a  
baby dragon and they helped him when he needed them too.  
  
"Let's go! I can't wait to see what it is," Lyza exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Angel remembered the last time Hagrid said he had a cute pet. It wound up  
being a half lion, half bear cub that tried to bite their legs off.  
  
"Well...ok. If it looks lethal I'm not going in there!," Angel said after  
some thought.  
  
"Of course I'm going. Should we tell Hagrid about last night?," Alena asked.  
  
"No. He's practically a teacher and I know he wouldn't tell...just no. Let's  
leave it to the eight that were there," Lily answered through some buttered  
toast.  
  
"Well...ok. Do you think he'll like our outfits?," Alena asked. All the girls  
laughed.  
  
"Enjoy your detention last night, Lyza?," came a not welcomed voice. It was  
Teresa and she couldn't have looked worse. Against her pale skin her black  
tuffle skirt looked like she was a courpse going to her own funeral, she had  
a slinkly gold wrap shirt that was hanging lose, several golden necklaces  
with emeralds embeaded in them and what looked like green snakeskin boots.  
  
"Enjoying your fashion statement?," Lyza glowered.  
  
"Fashion victim more like it," Angel cracked a smile.  
  
"Who cares what you think? I am the most popular girl in first year," Teresa  
twirled her hair. Angel thought she was trying to look seductive, but it only  
made her look like a dumb blonde.  
  
"Self proclaimed anyway," Angel snapped. Teresa glared at her.  
  
"Anyway. I thought I'd let you four know that in the first Qudditch  
match...Slytherin is gonna cream Gryffindor," she ingnored the comment.  
  
"Hm...we could care less," Lily said bemused. Teresa gave them a fake grin  
and walked away with jewelery slinking loudly.  
  
"What a...," Alena started hotly.  
  
"ALENA!," Lily held a hand up to silence her.  
  
"Well she is," Alena growled.  
  
"Amen to that," Angel agreed.  
  
"I hope she knows we did the dungbombs," Lyza smiled.  
  
"She probably doesn't. I mean Remus said they did it all the time.  
Maybe...naw," Angel began.  
  
"Maybe what?," she now had all three girls attention.  
  
"Well you...Alena said you liked the name B.w.O. Let's leave a calling card.  
You know a piece of parchament with B.w.O written on it and so they can't  
link us to the crime it has to desintagrate in five seconds."  
  
"I LOVE YOU!," Alena beamed at her, "That is like perfect!"  
  
"Oh we can talk about it later. We'll leave a note with someone for the guys  
telling them we'll meet them at the lake. We have to get to Hagrids," Lily  
chided. "Anyone got any parchament?"  
  
"Yeah," Lyza handed her a piece from her jeans pocket.  
  
"Thanks. Got a pen?," Lily asked again.  
  
"Here," Alena handed her one out of her boots.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask, but ok."  
  
"What did you write?," Lyza asked after a minute.  
  
"James, Remus, Peter and Sirius. We had fun too. We'll see you by the lake  
today and at the statue tonight. Happy Halloween, you know who," Lily read  
the note to them.  
  
"Great. Hey Michelle."  
  
"Hi Alena," Michelle walked over to them accomapined by her brother.  
  
"Hey, girls," her brother said.  
  
"Hey," they all replied.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?," Alena asked.  
  
"Depends," Michelle said.  
  
"Can you give this note to James, Remus, Sirius and Peter for us?"  
  
"Is it going to explode?," that was Michelle's brother. "I know you hate  
them."  
  
"No. We...er...don't hate them anymore. We don't hate anyone," Alena  
stuttered.  
  
"Well besides Teresa and Severus...,but who doesn't hate them?," Angel got  
in. Michelle's brother laughed.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll give it to them," Michelle smiled as Alena handed her the  
note.  
  
"Thanks. Bye," Alena grinned.  
  
"Bye girls. I know who all of you are...my name's Scott," Michelle's brother  
said.  
  
"Bye Scott," all the girls choursed.  
  
Angelicas/Note: Now I may not get to do the other parts to this story for a bit...school you know?  
  
P/N: I suck. No, really. Within eleven minutes of posting part four, I logged into my email account. There were five new messages. Three were hate mail. I DIDN'T mean for you to take me LITERALLY! oh, well. Rembember, we at Fanfiction.net (A & SPB) are allied with Joe's Crab Shack. EAT AT JOES AND READ OUR FANFIC! (P.S the bbq crabs are REALLY good.)   
Disclaimer from SPB:I don't own this story. Look at who the author is. You'll soon see reason. I own my sorry life(sorry as in a piece of notebook paper is billions of times my worth) ·=what does this dot mean? REVIEW to find out... Actually, you've proabaly already guessed. If you guessed of, or times, YOU'RE WRONG. It means:absoultely NOTHING. Review to shut me up.  
  
  
  
  
¿ÅngëLÏcª ƒºrëVeR?²  
ð Ø ð 


End file.
